Le médaillon doré
by Akuroku52
Summary: Sanji est un jeune écrivain mais il est loin d'imaginer qui est le véritable personnage qu'il à créer sans douter
1. Chapter 1

Rien ne m'appartient juste le pc ^^

ZoroXsanji

c_ette histoire est dédiée à Akikawa Yayoi qui m'a donner envi de lire du Sanzo je précise que je n'ai vu qu 'un épisode de One piece ^^ donc je ne connais pas vraiment leurs habitudes ni leurs attitudes !_

Chapitre 1 : l'heure à sonné

Sanji était un jeune homme agé de 25 ans, grand blond au sourcil bizarre, il avait deux passions : la cuisine et l'écriture. Il était le plus jeune écrivain de Polar de sa ville. La plus connue qui était adaptée cinématographiquement était « les enquêtes du détective Roronoa Zoro » au fils des années, il ce demandait pourquoi ce nom lui était arrivé au oreilles mais en recherchant vainement il ne trouva personne qui portait ce nom étrange. Dans l'histoire, Zoro était brun au yeux bleus grand et fin, un peu comme lui...

Son prochain chapitre amenait Zoro à découvrir un corps découpé en morceau et retrouver dans une poubelle, Sanji pensa à mettre un peu de romance dans son livre...mais quel genre ? Car plusieurs de ces fans lui envoyait des lettres lui demandant de lui faire une petite amie au formes généreuses alors que d'autres lui demandait un homme fort et robuste pour le protéger...Il n'arrivait pas à ce décider alors il ne fit rien tant pis pour l'amour, après tout Sanji était seul et il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami...ses vrais amis se comptaient sur les doigts de la mains...en parlant d'amis...sont téléphone sonna !

- Sanji ?

- ouai ?

- Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- Rien pourquoi ?

- Ça te dit de me rejoindre avec Nami, Robin, Chopper et Usopp ?

- Ouai pourquoi pas ! On fait quoi ?

- Bein ...on sfait une bouffe à côté du manoir Raonoro *!

- Heu c'est le manoir qui m'a inspirer pour mon premier polar !

- ouai y a un truc trop Zarb la bas faut que tu voye ça Sanji-cook !

- Comment ça ?

- Tu verra ! Au fait oubli pas le tiramisu !

- oui Luffy j'oublie pas !

- merci !

Comme je le disais pas beaucoup d amis mais les meilleurs ! Sanji ce leva de sa chaise tournante et ce mit au fourneaux (à savoir : je suis une mauvaise cuistot donc je vous sortirai pas les recettes XD)

Après la préparation de son dessert, Sanji alla s'habiller. Une chemise blanche sur un pantalon noir, un coup de brosse sur ses cheveux soyeux et tout marche !

Une fois tout beau tout propre, il enveloppa le dessert dans un torchon qu'il rangea dans un panier en oseille et y ajouta deux bouteilles : du champagne et du rosé... bon OK l'alcool c'est pas sont truc mais il sait que cela fera au moins un heureux : Usopp venait de ce faire méchamment largué et une petite goutte lui fera du bien. Il vérifia les alarmes de son petit appartement au couleurs lumineuses et sortit de chez lui n'oubliant pas de fermer la porte à clef...

Une fois en bas du bâtiment il courra à sa voiture et installa son panier au siège passager et démarra. Il lui fallu vingt bonnes minutes pour arriver enfin. Il aperçu Luffy au loin lui faire de grands signes de mains, le grand brun attendait manifestement sont dessert ! En tournant la tête il vit aussi Usopp un peu triste mais meilleure mine, il vit aussi la douce Nami...aaah combien de fois il lui a tourner autour avant de ce faire jeter comme toujours ! Et chopper... il vivait caché chez Luffy, avec son apparence de rêne, il était un des êtres les plus anormal qui existent...mais il restait le meilleur ami que l'on puisse avoir. Oh ! Et j'allais oublier la sublime Robin...mouai ça fait des années qu'il à lâché l'affaire aussi !

Sanji arriva à leur hauteur et les salua puis alarmer par la tête décomposée de Luffy il n'hésita pas :

- dit moi, de quoi tu voulais me parler à propos du manoir ?

- Ah oui ! on est venu dans l'aprem pour visiter tu vois...et en fait Nami à eu peur et...

**- TU** as eu peur tête de ballon !

- Oui Nami...enfin bon ! On a entendu un gémissement dans une chambre !

- Et ?

- Et ben c'est bizarre non ?

- Pas vraiment, vu l'ancienneté de la baraque ça peut très bien être une porte qui grince !

- Heu...ouai et une porte ça murmure à l'aide et j'ai froid ?

- J'ai froid ?

- Ouai !

- Hum ça mérite une enquête ça !

- Heu Sanji ?

- Oui Nami-chan ?

- On est pas dans ta fiction hein ? Pas de truc imprudent ok ? Zoro est balèze mais pas toi !

- Ouai ouai …

Ils ce mirent donc tous en route vers le manoir au murs recouverts de ...mousse ?

- de la mousse ? marmonna Sanji

- Apparemment elle est verte...

- mais oui idiot ! Putin Luffy tu sais que t'es con des fois ?

- Des fois ? T'es sympa Nami ! ( sévère Robin)

Le petit groupe entra dans le manoir d'une manière...mimi tout plein : Luffy tenait la main à Nami et Robin celle de Usopp et chopper celle de Sanji. Ce dernier regarda la mousse avec intérêt...elle n'y était pas il y trois ans...ça pousse pas aussi vite et autant non ? Il glissa sa main sur un morceau prêt de la porte en bois et eu la surprise de voir que la mousse recouvrait sa main jusqu'au poignet !

- c'est dingue ça..

- de quoi ? Dit alors Nami ce retournant

- y avais pas de mousse il y a trois ans...

- t'es sur ?

- J'en suis certain ! j'ai une super mémoire moi pas comme Usopp !

- Hey !

Il pénétrèrent dans le manoir, qui une fois la porte claquée, les lumières s'allumèrent laissant paraître un décors différent que celui que Sanji avait vu... Un éclairage bleu comme des néons englobait la pièce, il y avait des arbres et des plantes exotiques, des petites mares ou des grenouilles sautaient un peu partout.

- hiiiiiii des grenouilles ! je hais les grenouilles ! hurla Nami

- la la Nami je suis la ! Murmura Luffy

- barre toi pervers !

- Pourquoiiiiii !

Il continuèrent leur route, une ombre courra derrière un Bosquet et s'échappa vers un escalier fleuri ou des lianes entourait les barres.

- il faut le suivre ! Hurla Sanji

Il courèrent tous après l'ombre, mais ne pu apercevoir qu'une silhouette entourée d'une longue cape encapuchonnée. Il courrait vite et sema le groupe dans une immense salle ou trois trônes paraissaient minuscule à côté de la taille de la pièce, un tapis vert émeraude allait des trônes à une série de tables dressées remplies de fleurs, de mousses et la salle entière était fleurie au sol, des arbres remplissaient cette pièce comme le reste du manoir. En ce retournant une seconde fois, le groupe aperçus que les chaises étaient occupées à présents par des squelettes habillés comme dans les temps médiévaux, une femme en bout de table portait une jolie robe blanche mais le détail frappant étaient les cheveux.

- Sanji...regarde les cheveux de ce squelette ! Ils sont verts !

- c'est étrange...marmonna Sanji

- c'est flippant tout ça, frissonna Chopper

Mais le plus effrayant c'est le tableau devant le groupe qui ce trouvait derrière la table : une famille dont une femme à la robe blanche, aux yeux bleu et au cheveux verts, un grand brun au yeux vert et pour finir au milieu des deux adultes, ce trouvaient un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, grand, fort, les yeux et les cheveux verts, un air plutôt froid...aucun sourire...mais son regard traduisait une immense tristesse...

- hey Sanji ! regarde les noms ! hurla Nami

- Ikona, Vianney et Zoro Roronoa … aaaaaaaAAAAAAh mais...mais !

Sanji s'assit à terre hébété les bras mous sur le sol et observa le tableau, 1973, Roronoa Zoro...alors c'est de là que ça viens ?

- Content de te revoir, petit

Cette voix forte et masculine retentit et tout le monde ce retourna …

OoOoO

à suivre ?

Pour une première Sanzo vous en pensez quoi ?

à propos :

* Roronoa mélangé dsl j ai pas trouver mieux Kisouille à tous :3


	2. chapitre 2 : Il s'appelle Zoro !

Hey hey hey ^^ ça va ? Voilà le deuxième chapitre j'espère que cela vous plaira encore ^^

c'est toujours dédié à Akikawa Yayoi ^^

OoOoOoO

chapitre 2 : Il s'appelle Zoro ? Récit d'un homme maudit

- content de te revoir petit !

Le groupe ce retourna afin de voir celui qui avait parler avec cette voix si...rauque !

Une silhouette encapuchonnée leur faisaient face et, l'homme semblait mesurer au moins 1m90...

- wow ta vu ça Luffy ? Murmura Usopp. Ta vu la taille du gars ?

- Qui es tu ? Hurla Sanji

- moi ? Oh mais fouille un peu dans ta mémoire espèce de poisson rouge !

- Moi ? Un poisson rouge ? Vas y montre moi ta sale gueule on va voir ce qu'il te dit le poisson rouge !

- alala tu as eu la même réaction il y a trois ans...

- y a trois ans ? Mais...mais je t'ai jamais vu !

- Oh ! mais quelle mémoire !

-je t'emmerde moi !

Pendant que Sanji ce prenait la tête avec le nouveau venu, Nami inspecta les lieux et y trouva quelque chose d'étrange...

- dites moi...monsieur...le rabat-joie, comment ce fait il que tout soit si...étrange ? Pourquoi ces squelettes sont arriver d'un coup ?

- Oh mais dites moi ? Une personne intelligente !

- oh merci c'est trop gentil ! gloussa Nami

- NAMI ! hurla Sanji

- quoi ?

- Bon hé bien je vais te répondre, jolie rousse, en fait tout ici est hors de votre monde, ici tout vit, tout meurt, vous êtes autre part si tu préfères...

- tu es le seul survivant ? Marmonna Chopper

- ouai on peut dire ça comme ça

- qui es tu ? Répéta Sanji

- hum...je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de dévoiler mon identité à une bande d'ignorants mortels...

- Ignorants ? Demanda Luffy. Pourquoi ?

- Mortel ? Répéta Usopp qui commençais à trembler

- oui...vous allez comme même pas penser que je suis un être vivant non ?

- Ouai ouai c'est ça tu vas pas me dire que tu es mort ? Cracha Sanji

- à toi de voir...tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passer il y a trois ans quant tu es venu gros malin ?

- Non...

- alors voilà...j'ai effacer ta mémoire Baka de sourcil en tourbillon !

- mon sourcil t'emmerde !

- hahaaha...tous les mêmes !

Et il s'en alla dans un tourbillon de fumée verte...

- HEY ! te barre pas connard !

- Sanji ! tu fais quoi ? Hurla Robin

Sanji sortit du grand salon et courra dans le couloir et aperçu la silhouette en haut de l'escalier en colimaçon qui leur faisait face. Il était enroulé de lianes et de feuilles odorantes que Sanji respirait malgré lui. Il grimpa l'escalier et déboula dans un immense couloir sombre allumé de chandeliers d'or éclairant la pièce d'une touche de royauté...il ouvrit les yeux un instant frappé par la beauté du couloir (mouai c'est juste un couloir Sanji hein) et continua sa course folle ou il avait semer ses amis...encore dans le salon ! Il tourna à droite et aperçu l'homme face à une porte verte...

- tu te doute sûrement de ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte ?

- Non je ne suis jamais venu

- si tu es venu mais pas quant le manoir était comme ça...

- ah ouai ?

- Ouai ! Alors tu veux savoir ?

- Pff

Sanji s'approcha de l'homme et ouvrit la porte. Il y avait un grand lit voilé de feuilles, de fleurs et de lianes, une grande armoire couverte de mousse, un rocking-chair dans le coin du mur ou reposait...un chat ? Ah oui...un grand miroir bancal recouvert de fleurs roses et bleues et un canapé en velours vert.

- ta chambre je suppose Don Juan ?

- Don Juan ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Ta dit jolie rousse à MA Nami

- oh ne t'inquiète pas ta petite copine ne m'intéresse pas !

- C'est pas ma petite copine...

- elle veut pas de toi hein ?

Au sourire moqueur que l'homme laissa paraître sous sa capuche- et oh combien joli sourire pensa t'il- Sanji ce braqua.

- Elle...elle m'aime mais elle me le dit pas voilà tout !

- Moi j'ai plus l'impression qu'elle aime le légume au chapeau de paille...

- Luffy n'est pas un légume ! il est juste des fois...un peu débile ! Mais il peu être super sérieux ! Te fis pas à l'apparence !

- Mouai

L'homme referma la porte de la Chambre et s'appuya dessus...et verrouilla la porte.

*Ça serai trop cruel pour vos petits cœurs que je coupe ici hein ?*

- hey ! ouvre cette porte !

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Questumveu ?

- Les humains et leur fâcheuse habitude de ne pas détacher leurs mots ! Je ne te veux que du bien ne t'en fait pas !

- Je ne suis pas intéresser jte préviens !

- Intéresser par quoi ?

- Je sais ce que tu me veux ! Tu m enfermes dans ta chambre et tu parles avec une voix de pervers JE VOIS TRES CLAIR DANS TON JEUX PERVERS DE MORT VIVANT !

- mort vivant ? Mwahahahahaha t'es trop drôle !

Pendant que l'homme ce tordait de rire, Sanji tenta de fuir par la porte et fut retenu par l'encapuchonné il tenait un bras de Sanji bloqué dans son dos et de l'autre main, il bloqua sa tête avec son bras le serrant légèrement contre lui...

- n'essaie pas de fuir petite proie...

- proie ?

- Je ne suis pas un mort-vivant !

Il retourna vivement Sanji et le plaqua avec force contre le bois de la porte.

- je vais te faire goûter au voyage sans retour !

Il approcha sa tête du cou de Sanji et …

- SAAAANNNJIIIIIIII ! ou es tu ?

- raaaaa ! on peu pas manger en paix bordel ? Crétin de chapeau de paille !

Il plaqua Sanji contre le mur opposé à la porte

- Je suis la ! Luffy à l'aide ! il veux me manger !

- c'est quoi cette plainte de gamin ? Ce moqua l'homme

- ta gueule !

Luffy défonça la porte et suivit de prêt de Nami, Chopper et Usopp...derrière Robin.

- Lâches Sanji avant que je ne me fâche. Parla calmement Luffy.

- Hum...parfait alors je vous y emmène tous !

- Hein ? Bredouilla Luffy

- ou ça ? Demanda Robin

- vous verrez

Il claqua des doigts et la porte ce referma. Il souffla ensuite sur le visage de Sanji face à lui. Son souffle traversa la chambre et à ce moment là, tout le monde tomba à terre...endormi. Il soutint Sanji dans ses bras et le regarda.

- maintenant je vais pourvoir manger...

- va...te faire...enculer

- quelle offre délicieuse, j'y réfléchirai quant je t'aurai bu...

Il le mordit au cou et Sanji contrairement à ses pensée, ne ce transforma pas, mais il vit l'homme avaler un peu de Sang et cracher le reste au milieu de sa chambre. Soudain un rai de lumière argenté envahi la pièce et Sanji fut aveuglé par la lumière et tomba dans les vapes dans les bras de l'homme...

OoOoOoOo

Il cligna des yeux douloureusement et au dessus de lui un flot de cheveux verts lui caressait le visage...une femme ce tenait au dessus de lui l'observant de ses yeux bleus, quelques rides ce dessinant sur le coin de ces derniers. Malgré l'âge qu'elle devait avoir cela n'empêcha pas Sanji de ce relever des cœurs à la place des yeux.

- mais quelle magnifique femme !

- c'est de ma femme qu'il s'agit...HUmain(remarquez l'appui du HU)

- oh pardon

- tes amis sont derrière toi, sourcil en vrille.

- M'appelle pas comme ça dégénéré !

- quel est cet étrange langage ?

- Laisse maman, ce sont des singes sans dignité !

- Fait gaffe à ce que tu dit ! Railla Usopp

- qu' est-que tu as toi ! Grand nez

- grand frère c'est pas sympa de ce moquer des gens !

Tout le monde ce tourna sur une splendide jeune fille au longs cheveux verts tirés en queue de cheval ou d'énormes nattes passaient sur le dessus de sa tête, et au yeux bleu. Elle était grande et fine et avait un tatouage en forme de trèfle sur la nuque, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, elle ne portait pas une robe mais une tenue de Walkyrie. Usopp en resta la bouche ouverte...

- oh merci !

- oh mais j'ai dit ça pour l'éduquer ! Je ne parle pas au grands nez ! Snoba la belle

Usopp vit son cœur ce briser...encore.

- hey fait gaffe à comment tu lui parle toi ! Grogna Nami

- je t'ai pas demander ton avis Barbare !

- Barbare ? Moi ? Hurla Nami-aux-dents-de-requin

- oui tout à fait...

- Sara si tu veux bien...DEGAGE DE MA VUE ! VA JOUER A LA POUPEE TOUCHE PAS A MES INVITES !

- oh ! on est tes invités maintenant ? Railla Robin

- après nous avoir piégés ajouta Nami

- après nous avoir coupé pendant not' repas ! S'indigna Luffy

- après nous avoir fait courir. Ajouta Usopp

- après nous avoir endormis comme des cons ! Cracha chopper mécontent

- et après avoir essayer de me bouffer espèce de crevard !

- eh bien frangin ! Quelle bande de pleurnicheurs tu nous emmène !

- Le blond est à moi ! Je veux le torturer un peu

- oh fait frérot ! Enlève ta capuche ! On est à la maison ici pas dans ton jardin de grenouilles

Elle baissa sa capuche laissant apparaître l'homme du tableau : grand, musclé, les cheveux et les yeux verts, le regard dur et les lèvres ne mimant aucun sourire.

- wow t'es le mec du tableau ? Souffla Sanji

- ouai ! Je m'appelle Zoro

- Zo...Zoro ?

- Bah oui banane tu sais pas lire ? C'est écrit sur le tableau !

- Roronoa ?

- Bah oui !

- Pourquoi ta sœur est pas sur le tableau ?

- Je déteste me voir en image blanc bec !

- Oï ! pauvre petite ! Ce moqua Usopp

- quoi ? Tu veux te battre Pinocchio ?

- Tu connais ça toi ? Wow vu le nombre de millénaire qu'il y a entre nous je pensais pas ça de toi petite pucelle !

Apparemment Usopp avait mis dans le mille !

- JE SUIS PAS PUCELLE !

- si

- nan

- si

- la ferme vous deux ! Dit calmement Robin.

- Je vais te tordre le nez !

- je vais te casser ta petite …

- USOPP ! même si c'est une peste on dit pas des trucs aussi moche à une fille ! hurla Chopper

Sara tira la langue à Usopp et ajouta :

- oh comme il est chou le petit rêne !

- Oh non c'est pas vrai ! me fait pas de compliment j'aime pas ça ! Gloussa Chopper en ce tortillant et en rougissant

elle alla vers lui et caressa ses bois et ses petites oreilles, puis satisfaite, elle le souleva et partit.

- ou tu l'emmène ? Glapit Luffy

- Dans ma chambre

- pou...pourquoi faire ? Paniqua Usopp-

lui brosser sa fourrure !

Elle sortit de la chambre de Zoro et monta un étage de plus. On entendait Chopper hurler.

- alors comme ça...tu t'appelle Zoro Roronoa hein ?

- Ouai

- ah

- ouai

- mais POURQUOI ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Explique pourquoi j'écris une série de romans policier ou TU es le héros sans avoir jamais entendu ton nom ni vu ta sale gueule de marimo !

- Marimo ? Hey !

- Quoi

- il y a trois ans, tu es arrivé ici, j'avais pas confiance en toi alors j'ai enlever toutes les traces de décos ici pour tu croient à un manoir vide. Mais le problème, c'est que ta curiosité ta poussé à aller dans le caveau de la famille...

- Et ?

- Tu m'a vu à découvert en train de parler à ma mère en squelette

- et j'aurai pu croire simplement à de la folie !

- Sauf si le squelette parle Baka sourcil en vrille !

- Gneu ! Et ?

- Je t'ai coursé dans le manoir et tu t'es arrêté devant le tableau et tu m'a appeler par mon nom pour te foutre de ma gueule ! Je t'ai sauté dessus et je t'ai effacé ta mémoire avant de te balancé dans le sable loin du manoir !

- C'est pour ça que je me trouvais trois mètres du lieu ou j'ai été ! Ta effacé ma mémoire comment ?

- Heu...

Il rougit légèrement...

- quoi ?

- Rien

- alors répond !

Voyant que Zoro répondait pas, Sanji s'impatientait...et finalement, la mère le grilla

- il t'a embrassé !

- QUOIIIIIIIIIII ?

OoOoO

Dans le jardin :

- ta entendu ça ? Demanda la grenouille au crapaud

- ouai ! Le maître c'est fait grillé ! Ria le crapaud...rieur

OoOoO

- POURQUOI T A FAIT CA ?

- Bah pour effacer la mémoire à un humain faut l'embrasser avec le désir de le faire et ça marche.

- Y avait pas une autre solution ?

- malheureusement pas encore ! Soupira la mère. Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine ! Mon crétin de fils vous enlève mais ne vous donne rien à manger !

La mère les dirigea vers le salon et les assis à la table. Le père et la mère au extrémités de table, Sara du côté du père, Usopp en face d'elle à côté de la mère, Zoro à côté de Sara, Sanji en face, Nami à côté de Zoro, Luffy en face, Chopper à côté de Nami face à Robin. Et là, Armaggedon commence ! Sara faisait du pied à Usopp lui écrasant le bout des orteils, lui pour ce venger faisait monter le siens entre les jambes de Sara ( jeux vicieux deviennes malheureux!) il ce prit un coup bien placé la ou ça fait mal. Usopp les larmes au yeux à perdu. Sanji et Zoro ce lançant des couteaux (si si jvous jure ! ) Sanji tirant la langue à Zoro, et ce dernier lui faisant des gestes obscènes très compréhensifs. Luffy qui mange comme un porc et qui ce prend en coup de baquette chinoise sur l'œil par Nami, Luffy lui balance des petits pois et ça fini en bataille de bouffe générale ou même le père balançais des tomates sur sa femme, bref un carnage ou Chopper parlais tranquillement à Robin de ce qu'il allaient faire après le dîner... Une fois le repas terminé, ils étaient tous crades et plein de nourriture collés au vêtements.

- bon si on allait ce coucher ? Demanda la mère

- ah oui je suis d'accord ! Couina Luffy

- off et puis pourquoi pas...continua Sanji

La mère guida les jeunes dans le manoir et pénétrèrent dans un couloir au couleurs bleues et argentées, ou des orchidées sauvages se promenaient paresseusement sur le sol et les murs. Elle leurs montra à chacun une chambre et referma la porte. Sanji entra dans la sienne. Une chambre identique à celle de Zoro mais les couleurs variaient entre le bleu et le mauve. Il ce déshabilla et s'observa dans le miroir entièrement nu.

- si j'avais quelques kilos en plus et un peu de muscles je suis sur que je plairai au filles.

Il soupira tristement et s'allongea en tenu d 'Adam dans ses draps.

Derrière sa porte, un sourire coquin venait de ce dessiner...

- joli petit cul...

Mais pendant la nuit, Sanji entendait une voix rauque gémir de douleur pleurant encore la température de son corps...Zoro avait encore froid...

OoOoOoO

Chapitre un peu naze jtrouve mais je me suis amusée... peu être que la suite sera plus fournie:3

Chapitre 3 : quand ton cœur est froid


	3. Quand ton cœur est froid

Hey hey hey ^^ comment ça va ^^ j'espere que cette suite sera mieux que l autre ^^ merci à toute pour vos coms j vous n'aime:3

j'ai décidé de changer le style de l'histoire mettant les noms devant les personnes qui parlent ^^ ça sera plus clair et je me perdrais moins ^^ surtout que le chapitre précédant à la fin, j'avais oublier que Robin était là j'ai du donc rajouter des phrases hi hi.

Chapitre 3 : quand ton cœur est froid

Toute la nuit il avait entendu ses plaintes déchirantes, au fond ça lui faisait mal au cœur d'imaginer un homme aussi fort que lui pleurer de froid...il ce leva de son lit au aurores, le soleil commençait à peine de ce lever offrant à Sanji une vue incroyable du Royaume...il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir changer de monde en si peu de temps. Le soleil, d'une agréable couleur orangée, montrait timidement ses rayons et Sanji ce rhabilla et commençait à sortir de sa chambre. A peine sortit, il remarqua à sa droite une magnifique soubrette au cheveux gris , très longs, sa robe noire et blanche retombant avec douceur sur ses genoux d'une fragile finesse. Elle ce tourna vers lui, ce pencha pour le saluer et l'informa :

soubrette : monsieur, je vous fait dire que maître Zoro est descendu, si vous avez faim, vous pouvez vous joindre à lui. J'espère que vous avez passer une bonne nuit.

Sanji : oh mais bien sûr ! j'ai passer une nuit superbe ! merci beaucoup. Je vais descendre voir monsieur...

Soubrette : bien (se penche)

Sanji : oh...c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

Soubrette : heu...Yuka...pourquoi ?

Sanji : que je mette un nom sur un joli visage bien sur !

Yuka : oh merci !

Sanji : de rien

Il descendit l'escalier tranquillement et vit une grenouille bondir à ses pieds.

Sanji : évite de te montrer, si Nami sort de sa chambre et te voit tu risque de finir en cuisses de grenouille au barbecue !

Grenouille : croâ …

Il continua sa descente et aperçu la mère de tête de mousse ( je sais pas qui l'a inventée celle là mais j'adore XD) Elle traversait le couloir du manoir, son mari au bras, elle souriait en le regardant et lui, il lui rendit son sourire avec tendresse...

Sanji : Bonjour...heu...avez vous bien dormis ?

La mère : oui et vous Sanji ?

Sanji : oh parfait !

Le père : j'espère que vous resterai la ce soir encore...je dois avouer que j'avais jamais vu Zoro aussi content...

Sanji : comment ça ?

La mère : oh et bien il nous a dit qu'il vous emmènerez au sources cette après midi, c'est son lieu quand il veux être seul avec Sara et il n'aime pas partager cet endroit... mais vos amis et vous avez l'air de lui plaire...

Il sourit au deux parents et marcha vers la cuisine ou il trouva Zoro avachi sur la table, une bouteille à la main.

Zoro : ah ! Tiens ! Bonjour drôle de sourcil !

Sanji : bonjour marimo !

Zoro : je dois t'avouer, ce surnom je le supporte pas !

Sanji : estime toi heureux, je déteste qu'on ce foute de la gueule de mon sourcil ! À l'heure qu'il est je t'aurai déjà démonter la tête si tu n'était pas aussi important pour ce monde !

Zoro : te gènes pas ptit blond, j'adore les défis !

Sanji : tu vas le regretter ! je vais te casser la gueule ! et en plus on va corser le jeu ! Si je gagne tu me dira pourquoi tu as froid la nuit !

Zoro : grr comment tu sais ça ?

Sanji : tu...tu pleure fort la nuit tu sais...

Visiblement vexé, Zoro tourna la tête, les yeux perdu dans le vide...

Sanji : je me moquerai pas ! Si tu pleures, c'est que tu dois avoir une raison !

Zoro: c'est OK mais si c'est moi qui gagne, je fais ce que je veux de toi pendant trois jours !

Sanji : je sais pas de quoi tu parles en disant ça mais ça marche ! Alors prépare toi !

Zoro ce mis en garde et Sanji ce plaça de profil et regarda Zoro d'un œil noir...Ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre s'envoyant coups de pieds et de poings. Au moment ou Zoro voulu l'attraper par les cheveux, il eu la surprise de retrouver Sanji sur ses deux mains lui envoyant des coups de pieds tour en tournant, sur le coup de la surprise, il ce prit son pied dans le ventre et vola à travers la pièce , tomba au sol et glissa lamentablement au sol jusqu'à la porte...porte qui s'ouvrit sur Nami complètement paniquée de voir le jeune homme à terre, les lèvres en sang.

Nami : JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QU IL TE PREND SANJI ?

Sanji : on faisait juste un combat !

Nami : JUSTE UN COMBAT ? MAIS REGARDE LE DANS QUEL ETAT TU LA MIS T ES INCONSCIENT MA PAROLE ! Ça va Zoro

Zoro : oui ne t'en fait pas, on voulais déterminer lequel était le plus fort ! Mais j'ai perdu...

Sanji s'approcha et lui tendit la main en lui souriant.

Sanji : désolé si je t'ai fait mal

Zoro : J'ai pas mal !

Il attrapa la main de Sanji et ce releva lui marmonnant un merci.

Zoro : tu sais...la nuit, il fait froid dans ma chambre mais c'est pas tout, j'ai froid à l'intérieur de moi dans mon cœur

Sanji : tu as mal ?

Zoro : ouai assez...

Sanji : tu peux pas te soigner ?

Zoro : non...c'est assez délicat en fait...c'est à cause de quelqu'un.

Chopper, Sara, Usopp, Robin et Luffy arrivèrent dans la cuisine la tête dans le gaz.

Chopper : Bonjour Zoro !

Sara : bonjour grand frère ! ( elle lui fit un petit bisous sur la joue...mais c'est sa sœur bande de jalouses va!)

Usopp : yosh ça gaz ?

Sara : en parlant de Gaz, t'arrache de la gueule grand nez !

Usopp : me cherche pas dès le matin toi ou je te fait passer à travers la fenêtre sale gamine de six ans !

Sara : j'ai pas six ans espèce de gazeur d'ambiance !

Usopp : pff on dirai pas

Zoro : elle a vingt deux ans...Baka

Choc...

Chopper : woooaa autant ? Tu fait si jeune !

Sara : je sais !

Le groupe ce mit à table et commença le déjeuner.

Robin à côté de Usopp en profita :

Robin : hey !

Usopp : moui ?

Robin : dit moi...Sara est mignonne tu trouves pas ?

Usopp : pas du tout c'est une sale petite sorcière !

Robin : mais bien sûr ! tu ment ! Ton nez s'allonge !

Regard noir...

Robin : me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu sais que j'ai raison !

Regard noir

Robin : Usooooopp...voyons joue pas à ça avec moi ! Je lis dans ta tête !

Rouge au joues...

Robin : hey bien voilà !

après cette charmante conversation qui en disait loooog sur son sentiment pour Sara, Usopp ce leva et alla vers Zoro.

Usopp : heu...y a des toilettes ?

Zoro : en haut au fond du couloir à droite !

Sara : tu vas faire quoi aux toilettes ? ( regard pervers)

Usopp : t'as qu'a me suivre je te montrerai !

Regard noir...de Sara

Usopp : la prochaine fois...mêle toi de ton cul !

Et il partit résigné.

Sanji à Zoro : bein dit donc ! Je l'ai jamais vu aussi agressif !

Zoro : hum...c'est la première fois que ma sœur tiens des propos sous entendus...

Sanji souffla et regarda Zoro qui semblait ailleurs...

*_ c'est dingue le nombre de fois ou je le regarde. _Pensa Sanji._mais il est si beau et si triste à la fois...il est mystérieux et attirant. Moi qui ai toujours aimer les femmes j'arrive pas à croire qu'un homme comme lui existait... * _

Zoro : heu...tu veux ma photo ?

Sanji : (rouge pivoineuh ) heu...je...non c'est juste que tu as l'air si triste...

Zoro : et ?

Sanji : bein je me demandait ce qui te tracassait...

Zoro : rien de grave. Au fait cet après midi je vous emmène quelque part.

Sanji : ouai ok...dit moi...tu es quoi exactement ?

Zoro : tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ?

Sanji : ouai ! J'aimerai savoir peut-être que ça m'aiderai à te comprendre.

Zoro : je ...c'est particulier...par rapport à vous je veux dire...je suis un prince vampire maudit par le sortilège d'une Nymphe Lampade...une nymphes des enfers...une petite peste. L'histoire, c'est que je me suis...épris du fils d'une d'elles...on a flirté, on s'est aimé...on a...fait l'amour ensemble...on était heureux...et sa mère quand il lui a annoncé qu'on étaient unis, m'a jeté de chez elle criant que j'avais abusé de son fils et que je l'avait ensorcelé pour qu'il devienne gay...elle m'a lancé un sort qui en plus de mon Vampirisme qui est évidemment naturel car nous en sommes tous ici, la nuit je me transforme en grenouille...Quelques jours après, elle a redemander à son fils qu'elle femme de son pays il désirait et il lui a dit qu'il ne voulait que moi, folle de rage elle...elle...

Zoro avait les yeux humides et Sanji remarqua qu'il pinçait ses lèvres.

Zoro: elle l'a tué froidement en lui plantant un couteau dans le cœur, elle lui a arraché les yeux et me les as offerts en cadeau de ''mariage'' en me souhaitant du bonheur avec le cadavre de son fils...j'étais fou de rage ! Je l'ai pourchassée pendant des années, car ici on a une année pendant trois ans chez vous, si tu préfères, cela fait deux ans que j'en ai 26...

Sanji : en théorie tu aurai...77ans ?

Zoro : ouai...

Sanji : c'est dingue...et ensuite ?

Zoro: hey bien ensuite je l'ai perdue de vue à mes 21 ans...elle a été tuée par un chasseur de Nymphes et si je veux retrouver mon mode de vie habituel, je dois retrouver sa tombe et briser le médaillon en or qu'elle porte autour du cou...

Sanji : je suis désolé pour toi...mais je te fais la promesse que tant que je serai dans ton monde, je t'aiderai à le retrouver...promis !

Sanji tendit son petit doigt à Zoro, qui accepta l'échange en y mêlant le sien...

Zoro : promis...

Zoro s'éclipsa un sourire au lèvres, mais l'air toujours aussi triste.

Zoro : au fait...si j'ai si froid la nuit, c'est parce que mon cœur est vide...

Sur ces derniers mots plein de souffrance, il sortit de la pièce. Sara s'approcha de lui.

Sara : il t'a parler de Iagel ?

Sanji : Iagel ? Son amant ?

Sara : ouai.

Sanji : oui

Sara: il...te l'a décris ?

Sanji : non pourquoi ?

Sara: parce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, si Zoro ne te faisait pas confiance la première fois qu'il t'a vu, c'est parce que tu ressemble à Iagel comme deux gouttes d'eau...sauf les sourcils...il a cru qu'on lui tendait un piège. Suis moi je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Sanji : ok ! Nami ? Je reviens !

Nami : ok ! LUFFY ! MANGE PROPREMENT POUR L AMOUR DU CIEL !

Luffy : mais...mais Nami !

Nami : tais-toi !et...et sois beau ! Heu ! manges ! NON ta gueule voilà !

Luffy : tu veux que je sois beau ? Pourquoi ? Je suis moche ?

Nami : c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...BAKA !

Luffy : oooh...hishishi ! d'accord...NA-MI

regard noir (décidément)

Sara tenait le poignet de Sanji et montait un escalier en marbre ou des grenouilles l'observait...

Sanji : pourquoi elles me regardent ?

Sara : ce sont les copines à Zoro...elles diront rien ne t'inquiètes pas.

Une fois arrivé, Sanji regarda autour de lui. Le grand couloir offrait une capacité de stockage équivalent à un éléphant...rien que ça. Elle déverrouilla la porte en bois et monta une série de petits escaliers ou ils arrivèrent dans le grenier.

Sara : depuis la mort de Iagel, Zoro conserve ici caché un tableau que...j'ai fais...tu comprends pourquoi j'étais pas sur la peinture en bas ? C'est moi qui l'ai peint ! alors je veux que tu le voie que te rendent compte de la chose, à quel point tu lui ressemble...tu veux le voir ou pas ? Je te laisse le choix.

Sanji : oui...

Sa réponse était soufflée, il avait peur...Sara souleva le drap qui couvrait le tableau et là, Sanji reçu un choc ! L'homme sur le tableau avait le même visage, les mêmes cheveux blonds, le même œil bleu étincelant, il ce tenait avec grâce une main posée sur un bureau, un petit sourire heureux collé au lèvres...à ses côté de l'autre côté de la table ce tenait Zoro, la main appuyée sur la même table et ce sourire...tellement magnifique qu'il en rougit aussitôt...Il avait trois Katanas à sa ceinture, ils portaient les mêmes vêtements, un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche flottante sous un justaucorps médiéval serré noir au rebords dorés allant au niveau des cuisses pour Zoro et les même pour Iagel mais la chemise était bleue ciel comme ses yeux...Zoro portait aussi un chapeau à plume noir, la plume était bleue...et Iagel portait le même mais sa plume était d'un beau vert comme les yeux de Zoro. Sanji regarda Zoro...il était si...différent de maintenant. Si joyeux, si heureux.

Sanji : il est vraiment...beau

Sara: c'est si lointain ce sourire ...attends ! Tu as dit qu'il était beau ?

Sanji : heu...geu...ou...oui *rougit violemment faisant concurrence au tomates *

Sara : dit moi Sanji, si tu aimais les hommes, Zoro t 'aurai plu ?

Sanji : ouai...et j'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas les hommes...ajouta t'il pensif les yeux fixés sur la peinture.

Sara : sauves le je t'en supplie...chuchota t-elle.

Sanji : mais comment ?

Sara : réapprend lui à aimer...je sais que ça parait dur mais s'il te plaît...tu peux au moins essayer ?

Sanji : je ferai tout ce que je peux je t'en fait la promesse Sara...

Sara : merci

Elle ce jeta dans les bras de Sanji pleurant silencieusement.

Sanji : dis moi...qu'est-ce-qui te plaît pas chez mon ami Usopp ?

Sara : qu...quoi ?

Sanji : pourquoi tu l'aimes pas ? Il t'a rien fait de mal pourtant !

Sara : pardon mais c'est juste que je ne sais pas exprimer mes sentiments...je l'aime bien je veux juste l'embêter un peu.

Sanji : je sais que pipo a pas un physique facile mais en amour il est super tu sais...

Sara : pipo ?

Sanji : ouai il aime bien raconter des histoires sur lui pour faire rêver les gens c'est grâce à ses conneries que j'ai été inspirer pour mon polar...

Sara: oh ...je vois... mais je trouve pas qu'il est désagréable à regarder...il a des cheveux superbes et il est fort... son nez je l'adore !

Sanji : mais...je croyais que…

Sara : cacher ses faiblesses pour paraître plus fort c'est ma devise !

Sur ce dernier sourire elle sortit du grenier laissant Sanji seul face au tableau. Il tourna les talons et sortit dehors rejoindre le groupe. Une fois devant le manoir, Zoro expliqua qu'il fallait bien rester grouper à cause des nombreux Caloux qui peuplaient la forêt...

Luffy : c'est quoi ça ?

Zoro : ce sont des ours croisés avec des pumas...ils ont des dents super aiguisées qui peuvent te percer la peau sans même forcer...et te déchiqueter aussi

Chopper : mais...c'est horrible !

Nami : bueurk

Robin:j'espère au moins qu'on en verra pas.

Robin et son stoïcisme légendaire...

Usopp : au moins si on en croise un, Sara lui servira de repas !

Sara : en te voyant il repartirait la queue entre les pattes mon pauvre !

Regard noir...(y en a marre à la fin )

Sanji : Zoro ?

Zoro : hum ?

Sanji : heu...tu...as une bête dans les cheveux...

Il mit la main dans ses courts cheveux verts et retira la chenille qui s'y était logée...et la replaça sur sa tête.

Zoro : elle n'ai pas venimeuse je la garde pour mes grenouilles...ou pour moi ce soir.

Sanji: herk !

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt suivant Sara qui ce disputait avec Usopp...

Sara: et une claque sur le baigneur ça te tente grand pif ?

Usopp : ça me trouerait bien le cul !

Chopper : ton langage ! comment tu parles à une fille malpoli ! T'es pas romantique avec elle !

*JBAFF * ce mange un arbre, le nez tout tordu...

Usopp: aïe aaaah aïe...

Sara : tu saignes ! Attend bouges pas !

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui colla un mouchoir sous le nez.

Sara : respire bien !

Nami : mais faut pas !

Sara : ne t'inquiètes pas Nami !

Usopp respira l'odeur du mouchoir et son nez ce remis miraculeusement droit et ses saignement stoppèrent...

Usopp : qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

Sara : de la pisse d'âne

Usopp devint blanc

Sara : mais nan bourrique : c'est une fleur de Raflet, elle soigne les blessures dues au os brisés ! Elle n'existe qu'ici …

Usopp : merci...ça ne t'as pas...dégoûtée .

Sara : de quoi ? Toucher ton grand pif ?

Regard de Sanji...

Sara : non pas la moindre seconde...

Elle s'éloigna laissant le frisé sur le cul à côté de Luffy.

Luffy : hishishi ! T'es amoureux ou quoi ?

Pas con le Luffy ! Il avança et ils continuèrent leur route Usopp en dernier, perdu dans ses pensées...

quelques hautes herbes plus loin, ils arrivèrent aux sources chaudes.

Zoro : voilà mettez vous à l'aise et profitez !

Luffy tout heureux ce fou carrément à poil ! Et saute dans l'eau chaude.

Nami : AAAAAHHH * ce cache les yeux, les doigts légèrement dépliés...vicieuse *

Usopp reste en boxer tout comme Sanji, Chopper bah à poils...Robin et Nami en sous vêtements noirs pour Robin et couleur saumon pour Nami. Sara elle portait un long tee-shirt blanc et un short en tissus blanc. Elle entra et se plaça à côté de Usopp. Zoro lui portait un...espèce de short large noir qui franchement laissait à désirer ! C'est ça vivre dans les vieux temps ! Et glissa dans l'eau près de Sanji. Pendant que Usopp et Sara s'éloignaient pour ce taper dessus plus loin, Que robin s'éloignait avec Chopper pour jouer avec une liane à la corde à sauter et que Nami tentait de noyer Luffy, Zoro resta seul avec Sanji qui décidément n'avait qu'une idée en tête...

Sanji : Zoro ?

Zoro : oui ?

Sanji : je peux te demander un truc ?

Zoro : oui ?

Sanji : je peux toucher tes dents ?

* quoi ? Comment ça vous vouliez pas ça ? Patience voyons... *

Zoro : heu ouai...

Il sortit ses crocs et regarda Sanji perplexe...

* bordel c'est trop mignon pensa Sanji *

Il caressa les longs crocs pointus de Zoro passant délicatement son doigt sur la pointe de sa dent et sans faire attention il ce planta le bout...du doigt !

Sanji : aïe...ça pique

Zoro : héhé... normal.

Seulement voilà, Sanji avait le sang très liquide ce qui fait que ça coulais assez abondamment...et il savait pas quoi faire de son sang, il ne voulais pas salir les sources et encore moins ses vêtements ou son corps et encore moins lécher c'était dégueulasse selon lui alors, sans savoir pourquoi, Zoro attrapa sa main et commença à lécher le sang qui coulais laissant quelques gouttes couler le long de ses lèvres. Il enfouit ensuite le doigt de Sanji dans sa bouche et fis barrage avec sa langue pour stopper l'afflux du sang. Seulement, il ne remarqua pas l'effet qu'il faisait à Sanji...

* mais...mais qu'est-qu'il fabrique ? Pourquoi il me lèche comme ça ? Rraaaa merde ça m'excite ! Baka de marimo arrête ! *

Sanji rougissait furieusement et profita de l'instant assez...sensuel...il léchait son doigt lui lançant des regards fiévreux, Sanji ce demandait même si il n'étaient pas en train de lui sucer le doigt ...il essayait visiblement de le draguer ou quoi ?

Zoro stoppa son ascension trop fier de lui et regarda le blond dans les yeux.

Zoro : ça saigne pu maintenant _Sukoshi hi* …_

Sur le cul était le mot exact...

Le soir tombait et Zoro souligna le fait que rentrer était peut-être la meilleure solution pour ne pas ce faire tuer...

Ils reprirent donc tous la route et entrèrent au manoir tous ensemble. Chopper dormait dans les bras de Robin, Zoro et Sanji parlaient du royaume, Sara dormait sur le dos de Usopp, Luffy et Nami discutaient ensemble de tout et de rien mais surtout de l'ex petit copain de la rousse que Luffy ce gêna pas de surnommer le '' mangeur de crayons'' et le '' briseur de cœur que je vais explosé''.

Ils montèrent tous dans leurs chambres sauf Sara qui ce releva et alla dans celle de Usopp...mouai ça cache quoi ça ?

Sanji coiffait ses cheveux devant le miroir et entendit encore ses pleurs...il sourit...

Sanji : tu ne sera plus jamais seul...je te le promet marimo.

Sur ces derniers mots, il posa sa brosse, et sortit de sa chambre fermant sa porte et monta encore un étage et s'arrêta devant la porte verte...il y entra et referma la porte avec douceur et s'approcha...Sanji était touché : Zoro pleurait, les yeux crispés, inondés de larmes. Sanji s'installa derrière lui et l'enlaça de ses bras le retournant ce qui réveilla le grognon homme vert...

Zoro : qu'est-ce ….

Sanji : shhhh je te laisserai plus jamais pleurer seul...

il appuya la tête de Zoro contre son torse et lui caressa les cheveux...il renifla et ce blottit plus près de lui passant ses bras autour de sa taille...

Zoro : tu sens bon...

Et il s'endormit, Sanji l'observa et embrassa son front avec tendresse...son corps ce réchauffait contre le siens et il avait bien l'intention que ça dure...il viendrai tout les soir le bercer et l'endormir.

OoO

A SUIVREUH ^^

j'espère que cette suite vous à plus ^^ et oui Usopp est retomber amoureux et Nami perds ses moyens avec Luffy et Avec Zoro ça ce débloque ^^

* petit soleil ^^


	4. Bémol

ah je voulais juste vous prévenir d'un truc ...dans le début du chapitre Zoro on apprend que Zoro ce transforme en Grenouille mais j'ai oublier *pardon pardon* de préciser que cela ce passaient uniquement en pleine lune !

paaaaarrrdon :3


	5. Back come back !

Hey hey hey ^^ comment ça va ^^ j'espere que cette suite vous plaira^^ merci à toute pour vos coms j vous n'aime:3

de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ^^ yosh !

tjrs dédié a akikawa:3

je remercie toutes mes lectrices que j adore;) vous êtes vraiment sympas ^^

...

Chapitre 4 : Back come Back...

Le matin suivant, Zoro ce réveilla contre le torse de Sanji, ses cheveux blonds lui chatouillant le front. Il fronça les sourcils un instant puis sourit discrètement aux paroles qu'il lui avaient offertes la nuit précédente...il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il ressentait pour le « sosie » de Iagel mais ce qu'il était certain, c'est sur la gentillesse et la sincérité du blond. Il ce leva doucement et rabattit la couverture sur Sanji, puis sortit vers la salle d'eau. Il ce lava perdu dans ses pensées ce ressassant les merveilleux moment passés avec son prince...parce que ce qu'il n'avait pas dit c'est que Iagel en était un...mais il fût bien entendu banni par sa mère et son espèce.

Zoro : franchement pourquoi il a fallu que tu sois un fils d'une reine tyrannique et en plus d'une nymphe ? Je comprend pourquoi tu étais aussi beau...ton père aurai sûrement décapité ta mère pour ce qu'elle t'a fait...

Sanji : alors...Iagel était un prince ?

Zoro sursauta et ce cacha pensant le blond dans la salle mais il était en fait à la porte.

Sanji : je suis désolé d'avoir écouter...

Zoro : ce n'est rien ne te fait pas de soucis...ce soir c'est la pleine lune, tu ne pourra pas m'aider.

Sanji : comment-ça ?

Zoro : je me transforme en pleine lune...

Sanji: ah...tu peux toujours rester à côté de moi si tu veux

Zoro : non je veux pas que tu me voie comme ça...

Sanji : j'aime les grenouilles...Nami elle en a peur

Zoro : humpf la n'es pas le problème blondie...

Sanji : blondie ?

Zoro : ouai, je me lave on en reparle après !

Sanji : ok je descend

Sanji descendit les marches et croisa Sara, qui avait l'air ailleurs...

Sanji :Sara !

Sara : hein ? Oh bonjour Sanji !

Sanji : bien dormi ?

À ces mots, elle rougit furieusement.

Sara : heu...heu oui !

Sanji : Usopp est confortable ?

Sara : oh oui...AAAAAHHHH !

elle avait hurler les yeux exorbités comme si on venait de lui annoncer la fin du monde, elle gardait ses rougeurs lui donnant encore plus cet air de pré ado en période de premier amour.

Sanji lui lança son sourire « toute-façon-hier-je-t'ai-grillée » et alla vers la cuisine Sara derrière lui.

Une fois installés le déjeuner face à eux, Sanji demanda :

Sanji : dit moi, le père de Iagel ressemblait à quoi ?

Sara : son père ? Et bien, en fait, il ressemblait à son fils ! (sourire) mais on voyait ses deux yeux... je me souviens que son œil gauche était vert et le droit était bleu... il avait du charme...Back était un homme et un père exceptionnel...mais l'amour qu'il portait pour sa femme était à sens unique et il en a souffert...et là, le secret de famille est arrivé...

Sanji : secret ?

Sara : je te le dit à toi, car tu vas sauver Zoro et je pense que tu dois connaître l'histoire du père à Iagel...mais vu qu'il était désespérer, il commença à chercher une autre femme mais personne ne voulais de lui...

Sanji : pourquoi donc ? Il était moche ?

Sara : non ! Au contraire, il était d'une rare beauté, de très longs cheveux d'un blond presque doré qui glissaient dans sa chute de reins, il était grand, fort, un sourire d'une douceur infinie...le problème c'est que Back était un démon...

Sanji : un démon ?

Sara : oui, en fait il était le démon le plus puissant du monde, quand il a rencontrer sa femme, il s'est adoucit et quand Iagel est né, il a couper ses ailes de démon. Sa femme l'abandonnait pour d'autres hommes et pas les mieux, il s'attachait à l'amour de son fils pour ne pas redevenir le monstre qu'il était... quand Iagel lui a annoncé pour lui et Zoro, il s'attendait à prendre une claque ou d'être railler de la vie de son père mais à la place, il l'a pris dans ses bras et y a entraîner Zoro...il a marmonner que si leur amour était fort, il s'en foutait de leur homosexualité...le temps passai et Back restait collé à Zoro et Iagel, et du coup, Zoro l'a présenter à sa famille...

Sara sourit tristement

Sanji : tes parents l'on rejeté ?

Sara : non ! Pas la moindre du monde ! Il l'on adoré ! Il était spirituel, gentil, intelligent, drôle...

évidement c'est pas passer inaperçu aux yeux d'oncle Raylei...il est carrément tomber sous son charme ! Mon oncle est un homme timide, et il a fallu trois mois pour qu'il lui dise...bonjour !

Sanji : trois mois pour un bonjour ?

Sara : oui ! Au bout de quelques mois en plus, ils riaient ensemble et le moment approprié est arriver...oncle Raylei l'a embrassé alors qu'ils passaient sous un pont, ou je les ai surpris...c'était...si beau...Back c'est laissé faire jusqu'au bout ne savant pas ou pauser ses mains, mais Raylei l'a aidé et on fini par ce bécoter en secret...la nuit Back a dormit à la maison et je peux t'assurer que les bruits de la chambre de Raylei en disait long sur leur moment !

Sanji : le père de Iagel à changer de bord ?

Sara : oui et pas qu'un peu ! le truc en regardant bien...Iagel ressemble à son père, toi à Iagel...Zoro ressemblait beaucoup à Raylei tu sais...c'est farfelu et louche comme si le destin faisait que cette lignée nous était destinée...je sais que je suis exclue car je suis une femme...et j'aime Usopp mais ne lui dit pas...

Sanji : pas de souci...mais tu devrais le lui dire, c'est un cœur de cristal et si tu le fait trop attendre il va penser au négatif et va chuter dans la tristesse...sa petite amie l'a plaquer pour un autre et lui as dit qu'elle jouait avec le temps que son nouveau lui dise oui...il était dingue d'elle.

Sara : oh...mais il ne l'aime plus hein ?

Sanji : je sais pas...franchement depuis qu'il t'a vue, il a changer ! Il est moins triste alors je pense qu'il t'aime je peux pas te dire !

Sara : ok...mais je fini le récit...la suite est moins amusante...on reparlera de Usopp après...si ça t'ennui pas ?

Sanji : non ! Pas de souci !

Sara : alors une fois que Back à compris ces sentiments, il c'est déclaré à Raylei et en a parler à Zoro et Iagel...Raylei était heureux...seulement...la mère de Iagel n'était pas d'accord...elle à tout compris, et les as vu...Iagel l'a fait fuir avec oncle Raylei et on les as jamais revus...on ne sais même pas si ils sont vivants.

Sanji : on pourrai les retrouver un jour je pense...

Sara : je sais vraiment pas...

Zoro arriva à cet instant les cheveux humide et l'air reposé...

Sara : bonjour frérot !

Zoro : salut...

Sanji : la douche était bonne ?

Zoro : heum...ouai

Zoro offrit un sourire à Sanji qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Sara...ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sourit béatement...

Usopp entra suivi de Chopper parlant de lumières qu'ils avaient vu la nuit en ce levant...

Sara : salut Chopper !

Chopper : bonjour Sara

Usopp s'approcha d'elle.

Usopp : heu...hum...tu as bien dormi ? Enfin je veux dire bonjour...

Sara : oui merci et toi ?

Il avait l'air si timide ce qui fit rougir Sara.

Usopp : Chopper et moi on a remarquer d'étranges lumières hier soir...

Sara : des lumières ? Comment étaient -elles ?

Chopper : un coup vertes, un coup bleues

On entendit Zoro faire tomber sa tasse qui ce brisa au sol, puis en ce retournant, Sanji le vit courir hors du salon à toute vitesse...Sanji, Sara, Usopp et Chopper le suivèrent et en courant dans le couloir, Nami, Robin et Luffy alarmés par leur soudaine course les rattrapèrent. Au moment ou Zoro entra dans l'écurie, tout le monde stoppa face au spectacle : deux hommes ce tenaient debout un cheval à la main chacun.

Sara : ONCLE RAYLEI !

Elle courra et sauta dans ses bras. Zoro resta statique et choqué devant l'homme qui lui tenait précédemment la main...Sanji regarda Zoro...une larme coula sur celle ci et Zoro ce jeta dans ses bras.

Zoro : Back...je suis si heureux que tu soit encore en vie !

Back : j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour survivre...un mari, un gendre adorable et un fils...

Il regarda Sanji et s'approcha...

Back : Iagel, mon fils...je suis heureux de voir que tu es devenu un bel et grand homme...

Sanji : heu...

Back prit Sanji dans ses bras le serrant de toutes ses forces, des gouttes salées tombant sur son épaule ( car oui Back était super grand) ses cheveux noués glissant de son dos...

Zoro : heu...Back...il...il faut qu'on parle...

Back : oui ?

Zoro : heu...comment dire...Cet homme n'es pas Iagel...

Back : quoi ? Comment-ça? Mais …

Zoro : je sais ça va vous paraître étrange mais lui il s'appelle Sanji, il vient de la Terre...

Back : mais...mais...et mon fils ?

Sanji : Zoro...vaut mieux lui dire...

Sara : tu veux qu'on te laisse ?

Zoro : oui...si ça vous ennui pas...juste...Sanji reste avec moi je t'en prie...

Sanji : ok je reste.

Zoro raconta l'histoire et les problèmes qu'ils ont endurés ensemble Iagel et lui. Back ne retenait pas ses larmes et sa colère après sa femme...

Back : j'aurai voulu la tuer de mes propres mains !

Sanji : je suis désolé...

Back : tu n'as pas à l'être ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute...mais tu lui ressemble trop il y a quelque chose de bizarre, peu être y a t'il un homme te ressemblant Zoro !

Zoro : possible

Sanji : je l'aurai remarquer...je veux dire...un type avec des cheveux verts chez nous c'est pas courant...quoique quand on a trouver Chopper au milieu de cette route abandonné, j'aurai pu m'en douter que les choses étranges pouvaient exister...

Back : on peu toujours faire une enquête ! Essayer de savoir ce qu'il y a eu...

Zoro : je dois retrouver le tombeau de ton ancienne femme...ce putain de collier doré qu'elle porte peu me rendre mon apparence !

Back : un peu comme celui là ?

Zoro et Sanji écarquillèrent les yeux...

Zoro : mais …comment ? Et ou ?

Back : j'ai appris il n 'y a pas longtemps que Icy à été tuée...je suis allé sur sa tombe pour lui cracher dessus, je me suis amuser à déterrer son corps et je l'ai mis en pièce, à ce moment j'ai vu le médaillon, je me suis dit qu'il avait de la valeur et donc je suis venu ici le revendre...chose qui a été loupée...

Il lui tendit le médaillon un fier sourire aux lèvres, Zoro était heureux mais Sanji, lui ce posait des questions...c'était bien trop facile...

Zoro posa le bijoux à terre, puis dégaina son katana puis le brandit en l'air. Il planta la lame dans le bijoux...mais contre toute attente, elle ne passa pas au travers...

Zoro : qu'est-ce...ma lame ne m'a jamais trompé...

Back : brûle-le !

Zoro : ouai

Back, Zoro et Sanji repartirent sur leurs pas et entrèrent dans le manoir et ce dirigèrent vers le salon. Robin lisait un livre à Chopper, Nami faisait un bras de fer avec Luffy, et Sara et Usopp ce bécotaient sur le divan.

Sanji : hey y a des chambres pour ça !

Sara : gneeeeeuuh *tire la langue *

Zoro alluma la cheminée et lança le médaillon dans les flammes. Chose inutile, le médaillon siffla et il fut éjecter et fini sa course dans la tête d'Usopp.

Usopp : aïe !

Sara : ça va ?

Il retira l'objet planter dans sa tête et le balança avec force contre le mur de brique, il tomba à terre pas une égratignure. Il passèrent l'après midi à chercher des solutions : l'acide, le feu, le frapper contre un mur, le taper avec une pierre, faire passer un carrosse dessus...le soir arriva et la lune commença à montrer son visage...

Zoro : pourquoi il ne se casse pas ?

Sanji : je vais essayer !

Il ce baissa et l'attrapa, à ce moment, les rayons de la lune traversa la pièce et Zoro ce transforma en grenouille...

Zoro : crôa

Sanji : oooh merde...

Nami : hiiiiii ! il va falloir que je supporte ça !

Zoro la grenouille bondit dans le dos de Sanji et grimpa de façon à ce mettre sur son épaule. Il croassa et éjecta sa langue qui alla ce coller sur la joue de Sanji...

Nami : heeeerrrk

Sanji : Zoro ! arrête ça c'est répugnant !

Zoro décolla sa langue, puis la recolla sur le médaillon qu'il attira à lui. Il tenta de l'avaler et malgré sa tête d'Amphibien, Sanji le trouva mignon...

Zoro : crôa crooooooâ !

Sanji : bah oui Baka t'a cru que tu arriverai à l'avaler ?

Il retira le bijou de sa bouche, tenant Zoro avec douceur et mis l'objet dans le creux de sa main...puis la referma et contre toute attente il ce brisa lâchant un éclair blanc et on pu entendre Sanji et Zoro hurler...tout le monde fut éjectés et ils tombèrent à terre, frapper par une force inconnue.

Usopp ouvrit les yeux...la lune avait disparu...Sara avait sa tête contre son ventre, il ce releva et caressa sa joue avec délicatesse. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et bientôt chacun ce réveilla : Back alla vers Raylei puis le serra contre lui, Luffy aida Nami à ce relever, Chopper à quatre patte donnait des petits coups de museau à Robin. Une fois tout le monde sur pied, il ce dirigèrent vers l'endroit ou Zoro et Sanji ce tenaient et vit un spectacle étrange : un long ruban doré entourait le corps de Zoro qui était allongé sur le côté droit, et continuait sa route vers Sanji allongé plus loin sur son côté gauche entourant son corps et finissant sa course planté dans la poitrine du blond...

Luffy : Sanji !

Ils ce précipitèrent tous afin de voir comment allez les deux hommes, complètement nus. Quelque chose les frappa : Zoro. Il n'avait plus cette apparence de grenouille mais il y avait une épaisse queue touffue grise et noire qui cachait ses fesses et deux petites oreilles pointues grises et noires...en regardant Sanji, ils remarquèrent son dos une immense lune noir était tatouée dans son dos et à l'intérieur de celle-ci, une empreinte de patte blanche ressortait...

Sans le remarquer, car le hasard fait toujours bien les choses, Luffy marcha sur la queue de Zoro mais au lieu que celui ci ne bondisse de douleur, car tout le monde en voyant Luffy la piétiner craignaient le pire pour lui (comme finir en pâté pour chien par exemple), c'est Sanji qui hurla de douleur, ce levant en massant ses fesses endolories...

Luffy : pardon Zoro

Zoro : j'ai rien sentit !

Sanji : moi j'ai sentit en tout cas ! Et pourquoi on est à poils et...

En regardant le corps de Zoro, il fit un arrêt sur image...les muscles, les fines cicatrices, dieu qu'il est beau ! et cette queue, ses petites oreilles...trop mignon...

Sanji : C EST QUOI CETTE QUEUE ?

Zoro ce retourna et regarda derrière lui.

Zoro : ah en effet ...qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?

Nami:j'en sais rien !

Robin : moi je crois savoir...

Elle pinça Zoro et c'est Sanji qui couina un aïe !

Robin : Sanji ressent les douleurs de Zoro...voila ce qu'il y a de bizarre avec ce bijou...

D'ailleurs Sanji ne le retrouva pas.

Sara : mais pourquoi ?

Back : ce médaillon appartenait à la mère de Icy...sa mère aimait un Humain...

Usopp : et ça veux dire quoi ?

Back ce pencha vers le groupe à l'abri des oreilles de Zoro et Sanji...car l'ouïe de Zoro ne ce développera pas maintenant, et murmura :

Back : l'humain aimait aussi cette femme et grâce à ce médaillon, la mère de Icy ce transformait en louve et son humain prenait toute sa souffrance...c'était leur pacte, le dessin dans le dos de Sanji...protégera Zoro mais il mettra la vie de Sanji en péril il va donc falloir qu'il apprenne à ce servir des pouvoir qu'il va acquérir...quand au médaillon, le jour ou Sanji perdra la vie, il ce brisera et rendra la vrai vie de Zoro. Sa malédiction n'ai pas levée...juste celle de la grenouille mais Zoro vivra éternellement...contrairement à ce qu'on pense, la vie éternelle n'es pas un cadeau...tu vois mourir ceux que tu aime sans les rejoindre...mais en gros, pour que ce qu'il viens de ce passer arrive, l'humain doit être amoureux...

Sara : Sanji ...est amoureux ?

Back : oui...le plus triste c'est que je ne sais pas si Zoro l'aime

Sara : mais la logique serai que oui !

Back : malheureusement non...Icy était une sorcière elle pouvait donc le faire avec ou sans amour...

Tout le monde regardèrent Zoro et Sanji tristement si Zoro ne l'aime pas ça va briser le cœur du blond...

...

fin du chapitre ^^ j espère que vous êtes pas trop perdus ^^ ! et bonne nuit !

je ne sais pas si mettre les lemons de Sara et Usopp est une bonne idée...et celle de Nami et luffy mais si vous voulez je peu essayer ^^


	6. et si tout était une question de feeling

De retour pour un nouveau chapitre ^^ yosh !

toujours dédié a Akikawa:3

je remercie toutes mes lectrices que j adore ;) vous êtes vraiment sympa ^^

Chapitre 5 : et si tout était une question de feeling ?

Le soir même les jeunes remontèrent dans leurs chambres. Sanji talonnait Zoro qui grommelait en marchant vers sa porte.

Zoro : tu...tu dors encore avec moi cette nuit ?

Sanji : oui sauf si tu ne le veux pas...

Zoro : oh...hum bien sûr que je le veux ! C'est juste que mon apparence risque d'être gênante !

Sanji : pourquoi ?

Zoro : bin, je vais la mettre ou ma queue ?

* bruit de pneu de voiture... - -' non pas cette queue là ! Allez avouez la phrase est vraiment sous entendue! *

Sanji : ahah...tu l'enroule autour de toi, ou tu la laisse hors du lit !

Zoro : ah...ok pourquoi pas ! Mais ça te gênes pas de dormir avec un homme ?

Sanji : non pourquoi ça me gênerai ?

Zoro : chai pas !

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et se déshabillèrent, Zoro une fois en caleçon ( nan pas de boxer dommage hein), il entra dans son lit et s'enfouit sous les couettes... Sanji observa, la bosse que formait Zoro sous ses couettes était haute montrant qu'il était à quatre pattes dessous. Sa queue dépassait du drap et battait nerveusement sur les barreaux du lit. Sanji resta en boxer et s'allongea sous les draps et enterra sa tête. Il regarda Zoro renifler son oreiller les oreilles couchées en arrière. Il leva la main et caressa celles-ci avec douceur les faisant se redressées signe que le marimo était attentif à son geste. Ses petites oreilles bougeait de gauche à droite et, il ferma ses yeux savourant la tendre caresse. Sanji caressa la base des oreilles et remonta à la pointe l'enfermant dans la paume de sa main.

Sanji : tes oreilles sont douces...j'ai toujours aimer faire des caresses aux chiens...mais toi c'est pas pareil !

Zoro : dit, tu crois que je redeviendrai comme avant ?

Sanji : je l'espère !

Zoro posa sa tête contre l'oreiller et commença à dormir, Sanji le ramena contre lui et lui caressa la tête et ensuite le dos. Il frotta avec douceur jusqu'à l'entendre dormir. Le sommeil eu raison de lui lorsque Zoro s'endormit complètement.

Quelque part ailleurs :

Usopp et Sara entrèrent dans la chambre riant de bon cœur sur le malheur d'un des portiers du manoir.

Sara : t'aurai du voir ta tête quand il t'a appeler long-pif !

Usopp : je trouve pas ça drôle mais il vaux mieux rire que pleurer !

Sara : Usopp...tu sais...j'aime ton nez moi !

Usopp : merci...moi je l'aime pas...j'aurai aimer être comme Luffy ou Sanji, ils sont beaux et charismatiques. Et Chopper est trop mignon...pourquoi moi je suis comme ça ?

Sara : tout le monde à ses défauts...même moi

Usopp : c'est impossible ! tu es belle, forte, gentille, drôle et...

Sara : je t'aime...

Usopp : gheu...heu...oh ...Sara ...moi aussi si tu savais...

Sara : et si ce soir on décidait de stopper nos flirts ? Se faire des câlins, dormir ensemble, ce tenir la main, j'ai envi d'aller de l'avant et de m'occuper de toi comme d'un futur mari !

Usopp : ! wow ! je...tu veux te marier ? Avec...moi ?

Sara : oui ! Pourquoi tu veux pas ?

Usopp : si mais...tu ne te lassera pas ?

Sara : non jamais ! Et tu sais, je t'aime comme tu es, et je te trouve beau moi !

Usopp : ou est ton défaut hein ?

Sara : je...

Elle ce déshabilla entièrement ne cachant aucunement sa nudité...

Usopp : Sara ? C'est un peu tôt pour ça !

Sara : non regarde Baka !

Il l'a regarda sur son ventre, des cicatrices couvrait son corps, elles ce croisaient dans le dos faisant de grosses ouvertures sur celui-ci...c'était horrible mais Usopp ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça.

Usopp : que c'est t'il passé ?

Sara : j'ai été enlevée par des marchands d'esclaves et ils m'ont battus, et m'ont forcée...Mon frère m'a sauvée de la mort car je me suis rebellée. J'ai perdu ma virginité avec un homme aux cheveux grisonnant...

Usopp : oh...pardon...je t'ai sûrement blessée.

Sara : non ne t'en fait pas, mais tu pourrai peut-être...m'aider et me soigner en effaçant les marques de son passage...Usopp...tu pourras…le faire pour que j'oublie ?

Usopp vira au rouge et acquiesça en lui prévenant qu'il voulait prendre son temps et que ce soir ils dormiraient sans rien faire. Car il ne voulait pas commencer avant d'être plus proche d'elle.

OoO

Le matin arriva et Sara ouvrit les yeux sur ce qu'elle considérait comme son trésor. Usopp ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et sourit tendrement à la jeune fille.

Usopp : bonjour, princesse…bien dormi ?

Sara : oui…je…on prend un bain ?

Usopp : maintenant ?

Sara : oui…si tu veux

Usopp acquiesça et ils ce levèrent ensemble vers la salle de bain ou une grande cuve en bois trônait au milieu de la pièce. Sara la remplit d'eau pendant qu'Usopp ce déshabillait. Une fois terminer, elle se dévêtit et entra dans l'eau avec le frisé.

Sara : c'est agréable ?

Usopp : oui…je n'ai pas l'habitude de me laver avec une fille.

Sara : il faudra t'y habituer !

Usopp s'approcha d'elle et emprisonna ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Il la retourna et lava son dos pendant qu'elle lavai le reste. Une fois fini, elle s'occupa de faire la toilette au brun qui rougit très vite.

Usopp : heu…tu n'es pas obligée de laver ici tu sais !

Sara : je sais mais j'ai envi

La jeune fille commença à le laver faisant des vas-et-viens d'une lenteur douloureuse pour Usopp. Il attrapa sa main et au diable les bonnes tenues…il accéléra le mouvement ce qui fit sourire Sara. Elle continua sa tâche et quand il ce libéra dans sa main, elle entreprit de finir de le nettoyer entièrement et ponctua le tout d'un énorme baiser.

Les jeunes amants sortèrent de leur salle de bain main dans la main et quittèrent la chambre pour ce retrouver face à Zoro et Sanji, la tête enfarinée.

Sara : bah alors frérot ? On a fait des folies de son corps ?

Zoro : pas plus que vous tout à l'heure !

Sara et Usopp rouges, ce regardèrent.

Zoro : n'oubliez pas que je suis en partit un canidé et donc, j'ai une ouïe parfaite…

Sanji : tu sa fait des trucs cochons toi ? Haaan…

Sara : mais…heu…et vous ?

Zoro : rien de grave à part que j'ai découvert que j'adorai les caresses aux oreilles !

Sanji plaça sa main sur le haut de sa tête et caressa ses cheveux. Les oreilles de Zoro tournèrent et quand il enleva sa main, sa queue cessa ses mouvements. Ils descendirent tous à la cuisine et Robin et Chopper les attendait.

Chopper : salut ! Bien dormi ?

Robin : qu'allons-nous faire Zoro ?

Zoro : je pensais vous faire visiter un endroit…et aller en ville aussi.

Luffy : ouai !

Nami : Luffy cri moins fort ! On ira faire les magasins ?

Sara : oui entre fille !

Nami : ooooowwwwiii ! Mais…

Sara : ne t'en fait pas, on a les moyens !

Nami : mais…

Zoro : ne la contredit pas tu vas la vexer !

Sara : je te crotte frangin !

Sanji : et nous les mecs on fait quoi ?

Zoro : je pensais à un bar du coin et aller glander au bord d'un étang !

Usopp : ouaaiiii !

La troupe déjeuna ensemble et Zoro les guida ensuite dans un bois. Chopper pas rassurer pris la main de Robin. Sanji restait à côté de Zoro mais pas trop histoire de garder un œil sur ses oreilles et sa queue. Elle bougeait de droite à gauche…

Zoro : hé sourcil bizarre !

Sanji : je m'appelle Sanji, marimo !

Zoro : ouai…heu dit moi…tu retourneras dans ton monde quand je serai de nouveau moi-même ?

Sanji : je ne sais pas…je pense

Zoro : ok…

Sanji : tu nous emmène ou ?

Zoro : tu verras, c'est une surprise !

Le sourire que Zoro lâcha fit rougir Sanji, un sourire Charmeur et franc. Ils marchèrent des heures dans le bois, Zoro coupais les branches gênantes, tuant parfois des petits monstres pas sympas mais sans importance. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, Zoro se retourna et sourit à tout le monde. Sara avait ses doigts enlacés à ceux d'Usopp, Nami était sur le dos de Luffy, Chopper était dans les bras de Robin et Sanji était face à Zoro souriant.

Zoro : je voulais vous montrer un lieu important à mes yeux…c'est ici que j'ai rencontré Iagel. Venez…

Le groupe s'approcha de Zoro, et découvrit un endroit encore plus beau que les sources. Un lac s'étendait au large de la vue, des arbres aux feuilles chatoyantes, l'herbe verte avait l'air douce et confortable. Des fleurs de toutes les couleurs faisaient un tapis magnifique aux senteurs délicates.

Ils avancèrent tous des étoiles dans les yeux se couchant dans les fleurs et dans l'herbe. Sara et Usopp ce câlinaient, Luffy allonger sur un côté caressait les cheveux de Nami allongée sur le dos, les yeux fermés. Chopper ce faisait caresser la tête sur les genoux de Robin et Sanji était allongé près de Zoro qui avait fermé les yeux, le visage décrispé. Il le détailla du regard, ses cheveux verts volants au vent, son nez légèrement courbé, son visage parfait et sa peau couleur caramel, ses lèvres fines…son envie de l'embrasser reviens à une vitesse folle mais il se pinça pour éviter. Au bout d'une heure, Zoro se leva et demanda s'ils voulaient aller en balade. Ils ce décidèrent et Zoro accompagna le groupe de fille en ville. Une fois arrivé, Chopper décida de suivre les filles quand il apprit qu'ils allaient faire du sport.

Zoro repartit donc avec Luffy, Usopp et Sanji. Ils remontèrent le bois et les oreilles de Zoro remuaient frénétiquement, il sentait quelque chose d'étrange. Ils continuèrent leur balade et Zoro s'arrêta face à un grand mur.

Zoro : on va l'escalader. Et une fois en haut vous verrez !

Les autres étant d'accord, il fit monter Luffy en premier, ensuite Usopp et après Sanji puis il ferma la marche. Ils grimpèrent et les doutes de Zoro furent fondés : quelqu'un les suivaient depuis tout à l'heure. Ne voulant pas inquiété tout le monde, il ne dit rien. Mais quand une flèche arriva sur Sanji, il tira sur sa cheville, le rattrapa et hurla aux autres de monter vite à l'abri. Tenant fermement le blond sous son bras, il sauta sur le côté et s'engouffra dans les feuilles ou se trouvaient des archès armés, ayant peur il projeta Sanji sur une grosse branche en dessous et sauta sur les autres. Une flèche ce logea dans son bras et dans son épaule, il entendit Sanji hurler de douleur. Ne sachant pas quoi faire sans ce faire mal, il essaya d'éviter les autres flèches. Sanji pleura quand Zoro ce pris une flèche dans le dos. Mais au contraire de ce qu'il pensait il ne se rattrapa pas. Zoro ressentait la douleur quand elle était importante, donc si il mourrait, Sanji ne sentirai plus sa douleur. Mais lui, il portait les blessures contrairement à Sanji. Il tomba dans le vide sous les cris de Sanji le suppliant de se ressaisir. Sanji ravala ses larmes et ne sentant plus la douleur, il s'enfuit les larmes aux yeux s'insultant de sa lâcheté. Il escalada le mur et rejoignit les autres en pleurant.

Sanji : on retourne au manoir !

Luffy : et Zoro ?

Sanji : il…est tombé…

Luffy : tu ne dois pas le laisser seul !

Sanji : je sais mais…

Usopp : si tu l'aime, ne le laisse pas mourir seul !

Sanji : oui…retournez au manoir ! Je vais le chercher !

Sanji courra vers le bois et s'y engouffra. Il observa le trou ou Zoro était tombé et souffla un grand coup avant de se laisser tomber dedans.

La chute était longue, il se pris des murs de pierres, des ronces. Sanji atterrit sur un lit de feuilles. Il attendit que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et chercha à tâtons. Il toucha une main et la pris de la sienne et la fit remonter le long de l'épaule, des muscles, des cheveux courts, la peau chaude et des oreilles douces. Pas de doutes. Une fois habitué il aperçut Zoro allongé dans les feuilles du sang coulant de ses blessures et il caressa son visage, puis ses oreilles et descendit sur les lèvres.

Sanji : Zoro ! Zoro ! Réveilles toi !

Zoro : hum…j'ai mal…

Sanji : je suis là…

Il posa la main du marimo sur sa joue humide et embrassa le bout de ses doigts.

Sanji : ne t'inquiètes pas on va sortir d'ici.

Zoro : et toi ça va ?

Sanji : oui, je ne sens plus la douleur.

Zoro : je la canalise sur moi…tu n'as pas à souffrir à cause de ma maladresse.

Sanji : je suis là pour t'épauler tu peux lâcher un peu. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Zoro : non…j'ai laissé Iagel mourir je te laisserai pas souffrir pour moi.

Sanji : c'est mon choix et puis c'est pas parce que je ressemble à Iagel que je suis comme lui. Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger.

Zoro : si…parce que je m'attache à toi banane !

Sanji : je vois que tu ne perds pas le nord toi !

Ils rièrent de bon cœur et Sanji passa un bras de Zoro autour de son cou et ils marchèrent ensemble dans le noir le plus complet…

A suivre !

Chapitre court mais je fait pitit à piti ^^j espère que vous apprécierez ^^ vous m'excuserez encore pour la petite longueur !

kiss


	7. La fureur de Zoro

Chapitre 6 ! :D

Toujours dédié a Akikawa:3 encore !

Je remercie toutes mes lectrices que j'adore ;) vous êtes vraiment sympa ^^ 3

OoOoO

Chapitre 6 : La fureur de Zoro.

Cela faisait deux nuit que Zoro et Sanji marchait dans ce noir complet, leurs yeux s'étaient habitués à la pénombre, et la pleine lune faisait son apparition. Les oreilles de Zoro n'étaient toujours pas parties ni sa queue, apparemment c'est une malédiction constante qui ne compte pas que avec la pleine lune. Il observa la queue se balancer de gauche à droite et sourit, ça lui allait tellement bien…

Zoro : dit moi, ça fait combien de jours qu'on tourne en rond sans dormir ?

Sanji : trois jours il me semble…

Zoro : je suis fatigué et j'ai la dalle…

Sanji : je le sais, j'entends ton ventre gargouiller !

Zoro mis sa main sur son ventre et soupira. Il s'installa sur un rocher et poussa un gémissement de fatigue.

Zoro : j'en ai maaaaarreee ! Je veux sortir moi !

Sanji passa derrière lui et massa ses épaules musclées et tendues puis les fit glisser le long de ses hanches avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il s'installa derrière lui et se colla contre le dos de Zoro. Il posa sa tête dans son dos et huma son odeur. Elle était forte et sentait le pin.

C'est ainsi que le blond s'endormit pour la première fois depuis trois jours…sur le dos d'un homme loup…Zoro qui ne s'en était pas aperçu, se leva pour reprendre la route et quand il entendit le blond tomber à terre, il se précipita et souleva sa tête. Il fut soulager de voir que le blond dormait profondément. Il le porta dans ses bras et continua à marcher. Il sentit les bras de Sanji passer dans sa nuque et sa tête se lova dans son cou. Du coup, Zoro passa les jambes de Sanji autour de sa taille et garda ses mains sous les fesses du blond endormit contre son torse comme un bébé. Il sourit et grimpa des pierres pour passer derrière. Un tunnel lui fit face il hésita mais pour le blond il pris la route sans hésiter et espéra que le chemin se fera sans embûches…des heures passèrent sans problème quand Sanji ouvrit les yeux et soupira d'aise dans la nuque tiède de Zoro.

Zoro : bien dormi ?

Sanji : oui…faut dire que t'es vachement confortable… tu veux dormir un peu aussi ?

Zoro : tu n'arriveras pas à me porter !

Sanji : je m'assois à terre et tu mets ta tête sur mes genoux ?

Zoro : non ça ira, on continu, je veux sortir d'ici…

Sanji : soit raisonnable ! Tu as besoin de forces... tes oreilles en tombent de fatigue et ta queue frôle le sol... si tu continues sur cette lancée, tu vas tomber de sommeil !

Zoro : bon...juste une demi-heure alors.

Sanji : mouai, on verra...

Le blond s'allongea le long du mur et Zoro s'allongea à terre et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Sanji, puis lentement ses paupières se fermèrent...on pu l'entendre ronfler avec douceur...

Sanji caressa sa tête un sourire aux lèvres malgré qu'il ne voyait rien il imagina le visage serein de son compagnon et il passa ses doigts sur les oreilles douces du maudit...

OoOoO

Au manoir, tout le monde courrait partout préparant des affaires pour rechercher les deux paumés. Usopp poussait des gloussement de peur en courant après Sara complètement affolée. Les parents sellaient des chevaux pour vérifier au sud des montagnes, Luffy et Nami préparèrent un sac aussi avec surtout de quoi manger ! Robin et Chopper restaient au manoir au cas où l'un des deux serait blesser, ils préparèrent les lits et les soins. Tout le monde se mit en route et dans un élan de peur Usopp se colla à Sara qui ria.

Sara : froussard...

OoOoO

Zoro était réveillé depuis dix minutes, ils avaient repris la route se tenant par la taille, gardant les mains sur les murs, trébuchant sur les pierres. Des bruit étouffés parvenaient aux oreilles de Zoro...c'était mauvais signe...il serra le blond plus fort trahissant sa suspicion. Sanji trébucha sur une roche et tomba à terre entraînant Zoro dans sa chute, le sol affaissa et les deux hommes tombèrent dans un énorme trous dans un fracas bruyant, le sol était granuleux et poussiéreux, Zoro éternua plusieurs fois ce qui amusa le blond qui trouva ça « mignon » dans cette caverne il y avait une légère lumière qui venait d'on ne sait où d'ailleurs...

Ils se levèrent et se reteint systématiquement la taille peur qu'un des deux ne tombe...mais cette pièce était vraiment bizarre...des bruits étouffés semblaient venir du mur, mais rien dans cette pièce ne présager quelque chose...sauf peut-être ce cailloux qui bouge tout seul... en se retournant les deux hommes remarquèrent un énorme monstre noir aux dents pointues, Zoro se plaça devant Sanji le protégeant, montrant lui aussi des dents... puis le monstre contourna rapidement Zoro et attrapa Sanji. Il le souleva à une hauteur plus que haute pour Zoro. Celui ci sortit alors son sabre ( disons que les deux autres sont au manoir cette tête de piaf les as oubliés...). Il tenta de grimper sur la bête mais c'était peine perdue car celle ci sautait sans arrêt. Il se posa donc et réfléchit un instant le doigt sous le menton... puis ses yeux se tirèrent...il allait l'épuiser.

Sanji : Zoooooroooooooo !

Zoro : paniques pas ! J'arrive !

Il sauta vers la bête qui l'esquiva d'un saut en arrière, puis continua effectuant une espèce de danse, il avança en sautant elle reculait comme un mécanisme automatique... il passa au choses sérieuses voyant la bête souffler, il courra autour d'elle lui donnant des coups dans les pattes, puis une fois dans son dos il courra dessus et sauta vers sa tête et lui donna un grand coup dessus. La bête chancela et donna un coup à Zoro qui vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Zoro était blessé au bras. Sanji gémit sous la douleur que Zoro venait de subir et gigotait dans la patte du monstre en appelant le sabreur désespérément. Celui ci ce releva et accourra, la bête sembla ne pas apprécier que le sabreur revienne vers lui le regard menaçant et les oreilles couchées...

Elle sauta en arrière et grimaça...puis sous l'œil de Zoro, il attrapa Sanji par le col de sa veste de son autre patte et le souleva au dessus de sa gueule, puis lâcha le blond qui tomba dans son ventre...

Zoro ne tilta pas sur le coup...il vient de se faire avaler ? Il se passa la scène au ralentit puis son regard s'assombrit...cela fait deux fois qu'on lui enlève son plus beau trésors...il allait le recracher ou il allait souffrir...

Zoro : si tu ne veux pas que je me mette en colère je te conseille de recracher mon ami !

En guise de réponse, la bête lui rota au nez...

Zoro : ok...je ne me retiendrai pas sac à puces...

il s'élança à sa poursuite lui coupant la queue et remarqua que ce monstre était un Chat en...grand ? Puis celui ci fou de rage, donnait des coups de pattes à Zoro et essaya à plusieurs reprises de l'écraser ou de le croquer... Zoro s'élança vers lui, son sabre à la main et lui assigna plusieurs coups à la fois espèrent voir la bête tomber...en vain.

Zoro : putain mais t'es coriace sale bête !

La bête lui balança sa patte en pleine tronche et une griffure apparue sur sa joue qui saigna abondamment, il entendit un gémissement pas très masculin provenir du ventre de la bête, Zoro soulagé d'entendre les cris de douleurs de Sanji sourit béatement en soupirant de bonheur...non pas parce que le pauvre blondinet souffrait mais parce qu'il était encore vivant ! Ce dont stupide pouvait être utile alors...du coup il fallait qu'il fasse attention à se qu'il fait...pas taper trop fort non plus ou y a le ventre... il se concentra sur la tête du minou et commença à grimper une fois encore et alla planter son sabre dans l'œil droit du monstre. Celui ci s'énerva et d'un coup de patte, envoya Zoro valser encore une fois, mais celui ci se rattrapa et glissa à terre sur ses pieds. Il se relança et frappa cette fois en plein cœur. La bête furieuse hurla et en tombant écrasa Zoro...

Fin...

mais non...

lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était en dessous de la bête. Il souleva un morceau et sortit puis regarda ses vêtements, ils étaient maculés de sang. Il se rapella aussi que Sanji était prisonnier du ventre du chat. Il se plaça sur son dos, planta son sabre au début de la colonne et trancha la chaire de son dos puis il trouva Sanji allonger sur le flanc les bras tendus, les yeux fermer. Du sang coulait de ses lèvres et de ses oreilles. Zoro toucha les siennes mais il n'y avait rien...alors ces blessures sont celles du blond ? Il le souleva et le porta dans ses bras puis descendit de la bête et posa le corps inanimé du blond à terre. Celui ci ne respirait plus et Zoro commença à s'affoler...

Zoro : hey ! réveilles toi !

rien...pas de réponse. Zoro commença les premiers soins bandant ses blessures et tentant la respiration artificielle mais celui ci ce stoppa quand il fallu faire le bouche-à-bouche...il ne voulait pas...mais il le désirait tout de même. Pour sa vie, rien que pour celle du blond, il se pencha et le fit, le rouge montait mais il gardait son sérieux tout en continuant ses massages mais rien...il ne sentait d'ailleurs plus sa queue battre derrière son dos... quand il réalisa, il toucha sa tête, plus d'oreilles non plus...elle venaient de disparaître...ce qui veux dire...que Sanji venait de partir définitivement aussi... Zoro culpabilisa puis souleva le corps inerte de son ami, il regarda son visage faiblement éclairer et passa sa main sur ses yeux les fermant pour toujours...chose qu'il n'a pas pu faire avec Iagel... Zoro baissa la tête et l'enfoui dans la nuque encore chaude du blond et sanglota silencieusement. Il caressa les cheveux soyeux du blond et embrassa sa peau... puis il leva la tête lentement, ses yeux commencèrent à devenir légèrement jaune puis sur la colère il hurla, le blond dans ses bras, une larme coula sur joue.

OoOoO

Sara, Usopp, Nami et Luffy marchaient dans le bois aux aguets puis un cri, puissant et fort retentit dans le bois. Le sol affaissa sous leurs pieds, le groupe eu le temps de reculer et de partir en courant. La grotte explosa les roches volant partout dans le bois. Puis une bête énorme vola. Bon elle était morte...mais quand même... lorsque le groupe s'approcha, le cri était stopper et à l'intérieur des décombres, Zoro était à genoux, les vêtements en sang, le blond contre lui, ses bras tendus au sol, inerte. Il pleurait, en caressant les cheveux de Sanji, tout en s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir protéger. Sara s'approcha et se colla contre le dos de Zoro l'enlaçant de ses bras puis Usopp, Luffy et Nami suivirent. Usopp prit la main de Sanji et la caressa, Nami posa un baiser sur son front et pleura et Luffy pris son autre main dans la sienne. Sara se mit soudainement à chanter. Une chanson tristement belle...elle avait une voix douce et claire. Usopp pris la main de la jeune fille de sa main libre et ils se serrèrent tous les uns contre les autre tentant de calmer Zoro qui tremblait. Celui ci exténuer sombra dans un sommeil agité. Usopp le porta et Luffy porta Sanji et il rentrèrent au manoir ensemble.

Quand le groupe arriva Chopper sauta partout mais se calma en voyant l'état des deux autres, puis quand on leur appris la nouvelle Chopper se mit à pleurer comme un bébé dans les bras de Robin en larmes.

Puis Chopper se remit de ses émotions et sous les yeux attentifs de tous et y compris des parents et de Back et Raylei étaient là aussi se tenant la main avec force. Le petit médecin pansa les plaies de Zoro et posa un drap sur le corps fin de Sanji.

Chopper : pardon...je n'ai rien pu faire...il est mort...

Chacun pleura. La main de Zoro alla trouver inconsciemment celle de Sanji qu'il serra.

Nami : il venait à peine de rencontrer Zoro...il était devenu rayonnant comme si on lui avait enfin donner du bonheur à atteindre...et maintenant c'est ce pauvre Zoro qui va souffrir...

Back : Sanji est mort dans notre monde...mais pas dans le votre... si on le renvoi chez lui avec le médaillon, ça a une chance de marcher !

Sara : alors...il faut le renvoyer chez lui ? c'est aussi simple ?

Back : non...il ne reverra jamais Zoro...c'est l'énorme problème.

Zoro : renvoyez le chez lui alors ! Je veux qu'il vive...ce que je ressent...ce n'est pas la même chose que Iagel...non...c'est plus fort...et je veux qu'il vive même si pour cela il doit m'oublier.

Il avait lâcher cette phrase la tête baissée, les larmes aux yeux.

Sara : si tu l'aimes...alors c'est ce qu'il faut...

Zoro : oui faites vite !

Le groupe se posa autour du blond. Puis Zoro se leva et souleva le drap blanc et se pencha. Il lui vola un baiser d'adieu. Nami sourit et donna un coup de coude à Luffy. Zoro s 'éloigna et regarda Back faire. Usopp semblait réfléchir puis fit un pas en avant.

Usopp : je suis désolé les gars...mais je veux rester...j'ai...j'ai trouver celle qu'il me faut...je ne veux pas la quitter...

Luffy : reste alors ! Moi je ferai pareil. Je part avec Nami.

Chopper : on ne t'en voudra pas ne t'en fait pas. Tu as le bonheur à bout de bras alors profite.

Robin : prends soin d'elle ok ?

Usopp : oui.

Il alla vers Sara et l'embrassa puis fit signe de la main à ses amis.

Usopp : vous serez toujours dans mon cœur, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis ! prenez soin de Sanji!

Back s'approcha et planta un bâton blanc face au groupe et récita une incantation que Zoro finit puis un éclair envahi la pièce et le groupe disparut...

OoOoO

Luffy ouvrit les yeux, et sa main était dans celle de Nami... il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient retournés là ou ils étaient partit...devant le manoir redevenu vieux et branlant... Chopper était allongé sous Robin et Sanji était appuyé contre un arbre. Luffy courra vers lui. Sanji avait les yeux ouverts et regardait l'horizon. Puis sa tête se tourna vers Luffy.

Sanji : j'ai fait un drôle de rêve...je crois que je vais arrêter les enquêtes du détective Roronoa Zoro...j'ai rêver de lui avec les cheveux verts... il était vraiment très beau...

il avait lâcher ces mots sur un ton épuiser. Ils avaient donc effacer sa mémoire...

Luffy : Usopp...est rentré plus tôt de la soirée.

Sanji : qui est Usopp ? Il était avec nous hier ?

oh...alors lui aussi...pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons...ok...s'adapter lors...

Luffy : ouai...c'est un ami à moi qui est passer en coup de vent pour me dire qu'il part très loin, mais tu as tellement bu que tu ne t'en souviens pas...

Sanji : dit moi...quelqu'un m'a embrasser hier ?

Luffy : heu non pourquoi ?

Sanji : j'ai comme un goût de pin sur mes lèvres et il n'y a pas de sapin ici...

oups...

Luffy : on te ramènes chez toi, tu à l'air fatigué...

le brun souleva Sanji et avança vers le groupe et les autres en voyant Sanji vivant soupirèrent. Luffy passa discrètement le médaillon doré à Nami qui le cacha sous sa jupe.

Sanji : c'est dingue...j'ai comme un impression qu'il manque quelqu'un dans la bande...

voilà la fin du chapitre 6 ^^ j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

pour vous rassurer, cette histoire n'est pas finie ! évidemment je vous révèle rien mais Zoro et Sanji se retrouverons ^^


	8. une rose devant ma porte

Chapitre 7 (partie 2 de l'histoire)

Toujours dédié a Akikawa:3 encore !

Je remercie toutes mes lectrices que j'adore ;) vous êtes vraiment sympa ^^ 3

et je tiens à m'excuser du temps de réponses ou ceux qui n'en n'ont pas eu, je vais bientot récupérer internet, là je vais pouvoir vous répondre à chaque review :3 ^^

OoOoO

Chapitre 7 : Une rose devant ma porte...

Cela faisait un an que le groupe était revenu chez eux, Usopp manquais beaucoup à Chopper et personne n'avait dit quoi que ce soit à Sanji... Mais le blond cachait quelque chose depuis leur retour...quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête et qui l'empêchait de dormir.

Il continuait à écrire ses romans...et ce matin là il reçu une lettre particulière...

_Cher Sanji, _

_sur tout les best seller que tu as écris, les enquêtes du détective Roronoa Zoro sont les meilleurs...cependant les changements de physique du personnages sont étonnants, et à la télé l'acteur est carrément sexy...pourquoi soudain lui faire les cheveux verts et le musclé ? Je ne suis pas contre mais cela m'a parue étonnant...je suis bibliothécaire à Est Blue et je me suis amusée à chercher dans des vieilles archives si quelqu'un portait ce nom et devinez quoi ? Non c'est trop amusant allez à la biblio de chez vous et demandez le livre « contes et légendes d'All Blue » le volume trois...vous allez sûrement être étonné ou même amusé. Sur ce, je vous laisse j'ai un travail à faire ^^ … _

_Votre fan, Looby _

Sanji relu encore la lettre étonné, puis il alla dans la salle de bain et retira sa chemise en soie bleu et se retourna dos au miroir...il fronça les sourcils en observant son dos à travers le miroir...c'est décidé il ira voir ces amis et leur demandera si ils savent...

Il sortit de sa chambre avec dans sa valise le nouveau chapitre de son roman policier. Il alla dans un appartement en parallèle du siens ou vivaient Luffy et Nami depuis une semaine. Leur relation avait évoluée et le brun avait oublier un peu sa débilitée et avait demander à la jeune fille de vivre avec. Leur couple papillonnait depuis peu et les voisins enviaient beaucoup Luffy d'avoir une aussi jolie petite amie...Sanji toqua à la porte du couple et Chopper ouvra la porte. Il semblait étonné de le voir sur pied.

Chopper : Sanji ! comment tu te sent ?

Sanji : un peu mieux mais...

Luffy : mais ?

Sanji : il y a quelque chose que je dois éclaircir...ou est Robin d'amour ?

La rousse soupira du changement de comportement de son ami et continua

Nami : elle...avait un rendez-vous...urgent.

Sanji : oh je vois...heu...un de vous pourrai m'emmener à la biblio ?

Chopper : moi je peu, il me reste une heure avant mon rendez-vous...

Sanji : vous avez tous rendez-vous ou quoi ?

Chopper : je dois aller voir mon ami qui m'a enseigné la médecine.

Luffy : et Robin avait rendez-vous avec Brook...a propos d'un certain Franky ou je ne sais quoi !

Sanji soupira de désespoir...mais pas comme si il avait de la peine, non car au fond de son cœur, le seul moment ou il souffrait c'est quand il écrivait ses romans policiers, son cœur battait fort et se serrait dans sa poitrine... un sentiment inexplicable pour lui.

Nami : dit moi Sanji...est-ce-que tu serai tourmenter en ce moment ? Je te trouve...triste.

Sanji : oh...heu je sais pas trop...ne t'inquiètes pas Nami chérie je vais bien...

Luffy : c'est MA Nami chérie maintenant !

Nami : jaloux...

Sanji ria pendant que Luffy boudait. La rousse alla vers lui et le serra contre elle. Le cœur de Sanji se serra...il était sûr d'avoir eu un contact de se genre...avec quelqu'un...mais qui ? Il fronça les sourcils et sorti avec le renne. Ils marchèrent dans les rues et arrivés à une intersection, les deux s'arrêtèrent à un feu. Les voitures passaient et Sanji pensa soudain qu'il avait une fixation sur les voitures vertes...il haussa les épaules et le feu passa pour eux. Il traversèrent la route et se retrouvèrent en bas de la bibliothèque. Sanji leva la tête et admira le bâtiment sur toute sa hauteur les yeux étoilés. Il entra et demanda à la jeune bibliothécaire le fameux livre. Elle les dirigea vers le rayons et resta près d'eux. Le blond ouvrit le livre, lu quelques lignes et soudainement, ses yeux s'ouvrit en grand...

_chapitre 2 : la légende du médaillon maudit._

_On raconte, qu'il y a deux milles ans, une famille fût plongée dans le chaos et la malédiction... le fils de cette famille, Zoro serai à l'origine de cette douleur. Il aurai commis le crime le plus atroce qui existe. Il était le premier homme à aimer jouer avec d'autres hommes et aurai tuer le fils de la Reine Nymphe Lampade. Son fils d'une grande beauté, s'appelait Iagel et étant fou amoureux de ce prince crapaud il vendit son âme à celui qu'il aimait tant. _

_Zoro Roronoa était le prince qui ce transformait en crapaud mais il était loin d'être bon._

_Pour le punir, la Nymphe lui jeta un sort à lui et à sa famille qu'elle scella dans un médaillon doré._

_Pour beaucoup de personnes, cette histoire reste la vrai, mais pour d'autre elle n'a pas la même facette ni la même histoire, certains racontent que ce serai la Nymphe elle même qui aurait tué son fils pour avoir consumé son amour avec lui. À vous de croire l'histoire qui vous plaît._

Sanji n'en croyait pas ses yeux...d'où lui venait ce nom qu'il n'avait jamais vu nulle par ailleurs ? Il regarda la bibliothécaire et lui demanda :

Sanji : dites, auriez vous un livre avec les portraits des personnages ?

Femme : oui je vais voir ce que j'ai.

Chopper semblait stressé d'un coup. Il espérait juste que lorsqu'il le saurait, il ne leur en voudra pas d'avoir tout caché. Il repensa alors au médaillon caché dans l'armoire de Nami...

La jeune femme revint avec deux gros volumes. Sanji la remercia et alla vers les tables et commença à feuilleter les pages du livre qui sentait le vieux...

Il vit alors les personnes de ce mythe et observa les détails, quasi toutes les personnes avaient les cheveux verts... et il tomba sur un portrait d'une femme et d'un homme aux cheveux verts.

_« Sara Roronoa, Zoro Roronoa » _

Sanji : le frère et la sœur...

Puis son regard dévia prêt du personnage lié à Sara... il ouvrit les yeux sous le choc...

Sanji : dit moi, Chopper...le fameux copain de Luffy qui est partit l'an dernier...

Chopper déglutit et merde...

Chopper : ouiiiiiii ?

Sanji : il porte le même nom, il s'appelle Usopp... je prend les deux bouquins.

Il alla vers la femme et emprunta les deux ouvrages puis à la sortie, Chopper lui dit qu'il devait aller à son rendez-vous. Sanji repartit vers le centre ville et continua à lire en route. Il ouvra le livre et tomba sur la famille de la Nymphe et son regard passa sur Iagel...il s'arrêta de marcher et ses yeux ouverts il semblait rêver...

Sanji : ce type !

L'homme lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau...

Voix : ATTENTION !

Le blond se tourna mais le temps de voir, la personne qui avait hurlé, lui sauta dessus le plaquant au sol et lui dit à l'oreille.

Voix : c'est pas prudent de traverser sans regarder jeune homme !

Sanji tomba dans les vapes et le monde s'affola autour de lui...

OoOoO

Autre part :

Cela faisait deux mois chez la famille Roronoa que le groupe était partit et la chaleur et la présence de Sanji manquaient à Zoro...

Sara : je sais que c'est dur Zoro, mais tu dois faire face ! Soignes ton cœur et essais de rencontrer quelqu'un...

Zoro : je peux pas...j'y arriverai jamais !

Usopp : Zoro...écoute...dit toi que tu ne peux plus le voir, alors...

Zoro : si je peux pas y aller, c'est uniquement parce-que mon corps et ma force ne seront pas suffisant pour faire le voyage sans le tuer à cause de ma présence... si on se croise maintenant je risque de le tuer...il faut que je devienne plus fort et je le récupérait ! on brisera cette malédiction et on restera ensemble !

Back : tu sais, l'aventure est loin d'être finie...il y a un...autre problème...

Zoro : encore ? Combien de « problèmes » va t'il y avoir avant que l'on soit réunis ? Ça fait trois mois, et je pense sans arrêt à lui ça me cours sur le haricot tout ça !

Back : ce « problème » est loin d'être facile à vaincre ! Vois tu, le jour de la naissance de Iagel, il y a eu un secret caché...Iagel avait un jumeau que sa mère à tout fait pour cacher...depuis la mort de sa mère, ce jumeau complote pour te tuer et j'ai eu les preuves de son existence le mois dernier lorsque j'ai été chercher les chevaux dans le village voisin de sa naissance...je l'ai vu...il ressemble à Sanji comme ce n'est pas permis et il m' a vu aussi et le sourire qu'il m'a lancé ne présageait rien de bon si tu vois de quoi je parle...il y a une taupe chez nous qui est avec lui et qui lui a tout raconter. Il m'a dit « bientôt j'achèverai Zoro de la manière la plus discrète et impensable possible et je me servirai de l'humain qu'il aime temps pour venger ma mère » il est donc au courant de l'existence de Sanji et de sa ressemblance avec. Je suis sûr qu'il va tenter de t'induire en erreur alors prend garde.

Zoro : je ne me ferai pas avoir je te l'assure...

Usopp : toi seul peux le reconnaître, je connais beaucoup Sanji aussi, je peux te dire certains de ses petits secrets que tu peux demander pour voir si c'est le vrai...

Sara : tu sais Usopp, c'est un mage noir né d'une Nymphe, il peut tout savoir si il veux... seul Zoro qui a passé du temps très très proche de lui peu le savoir...

Zoro : je pense que j'y arriverai et qu'il n'essaie pas de m'avoir sinon...même si il lui ressemble c'est impossible que je me fasse avoir.

OoOoO

Pendant des mois entiers Zoro passait ses journées aux combats et au entraînements. Il apprenait aussi la magie que son oncle lui enseignait et se couchait à des heures très tardives... chaque jour il pensait à Sanji, et à la dernière scène qu'il a vu lors de la disparition du blond. Chaque fois son cœur se serrait et en silence dans sa chambre, il pleurait et gémissait de froid en dormant. Au final, il est revenu au point de départ... mais Sanji prenait de plus en plus de place dans son cœur et ça l'effrayait, il se demandait pourquoi le sourire de Sanji le faisait souffrir au point de le supplier de revenir durant son sommeil...jamais Iagel ne l'avait fait autant souffrir...alors pourquoi ?

Zoro : ...Sanji...

Il versa une dernière larme, le visage fermé et triste les sourcils froncés et s'endormit dans un sommeil agité.

Quelques matins plus tard, il ce réveilla en forme, cela faisait un an qu'il s'entraînait et Back lui avait annoncé qu'il était apte à aller dans le monde humain retrouver Sanji...son corps s'était développé, ses muscles beaucoup plus soignés et sa force décuplée. Il se sentait plus fort. Il se demanda alors si le blond serai facile à reconnaître...

OoOoO

Sanji ouvrit les yeux et découvrit au dessus de lui le visage inquiet de Nami et Robin...

Sanji : je suis au paradis hein ?

Nami : mais bien sur idiot !

Robin : tu as faillit te faire écraser par une voiture mais un passant ta sauver. Il est partit après. Tu as une légère bosse derrière le tête mais ça va alors soit plus prudent.

Sanji : les livres ?

Luffy : tiens...je ne comprend pas ce qui t'intéresse la dedans.

Sanji : je crois que vous me devez quelques explications...et pas des petites.

Nami : co...comment ça ?

Sanji leur balança le livre sur la page ou le nom et le visage d' Usopp apparaissait.

Sanji : il y a trois mois, quand on s'est réveille près de cette vieille baraque tu m'as parlé d'un Usopp...

Chopper : simple coïncidence !

Sanji : ah ouai ? et ça !

Il balança le livre à nouveau sur la page ou on voyait à présent un homme lui ressemblant...

Sanji : pourquoi il me ressemble ? Simple coïncidence ? et pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit à propos de ça aussi quand vous m'avez rhabiller après m'avoir ramener chez moi il y a trois mois ?

Il enleva sa chemise et montra le tatouage dans son dos...

Luffy : tu t'es fait tatouer quand tu était bourré !

Sanji : te fou pas de ma gueule !

Il repris le bouquin et le balança sur la table. Le tatouage de la lune et de la patte était dessiné sur une page racontant la légende de Zoro le loup. Ses amis déglutirent...

Nami : écoute Sanji...il faut qu'on te dise que tu risque de ne pas nous croire et...

Luffy : non ! on a promis de rien lui dire !

Nami : il a le droit de savoir ! Il s'agit de sa vie sentimentale quand même ! tu es prêt ?

Sanji : oui...

Nami lui expliqua toute l'histoire des mois passés chez Zoro et à chaque passage, le regard du blond changeait il passait de l'incompréhension, au neutre, il sourit et il fini enragé... maintenant qu'il comprenait ses étranges sentiments, tout était simple.

Sanji : je me doutais qu'un truc bizarre était arrivé...mais maintenant on fait quoi ?

Chopper : malheureusement, rien...on ne peut pas y retourner...je suis désolé mais tu dois tourner la page...

Sanji : hum... je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne voie...

Le blond sortit de l'appartement et entra dans le siens. Il s'allongea et regarda son miroir, son visage triste...

OoOoO

Sanji se réveilla et regarda son miroir à nouveau, son regard n'avait pas changé, mais une ride s'était installée au coin de son œil droit… il avait fêter ses 28 ans la veille...trois années se sont écoulées et le blond continuait de penser à cette tête de cactus... il se leva et regarda la toile pendue à son mur...il avait pris des cours de peinture et au bout de deux ans, il avait réussi un joli portrait de Zoro...qu'il regardait tout les jours...

Sanji : salut face de cactus, bien dormi ?

Il se prépara son déjeuné et s'habilla... un costume noir, une chemise en tissue blanche, il lassa ses chaussures et une fois son déjeuné terminer, il descendit et entra dans sa voiture.

Depuis trois ans, il travaillait dans un restaurant comme chef cuisinier. Il avait abandonner sa carrière d'écrivain, dégoûté et surtout trop surmené. Il n'arrivait plus à écrire sans penser à lui, et son éditeur le harcelait tout les matins. Il adorait son nouveau travail et éveillait les papilles de milliers de personnes.

Il arriva devant le restaurant et l'ouvrit. Il commença alors le ménage et lorsque les employés arrivèrent, il s'occupa de la cuisine.

Quelques heures plus tard, la première famille arriva et tout s'enchaîna... des étudiants venaient manger, des familles, des hommes d'affaire et chaque fois, les serveurs avaient des pourboires... la cuisine était excellente... puis à une heure et demi, une des serveuse arriva avec son carnet et un autre serveur en riant...

Serveur : je ne sais pas d'où il sort mais il est bizarre ce type...

Serveuse : il est mignon en tout cas...

Serveur : je crois qu'il cherchait un truc précis mais je me demande de quel pays il viens pour ne pas connaître les entrecôtes...

Serveuse : tu as vu la couleur de ses cheveux ?

Serveur : non j'ai pas fait gaffe, j'avais le regard braqué sur ses sabres...dites patron ?

Sanji : oui ?

Serveur : les armes sont interdites normalement ?

Sanji : oui pourquoi ?

Serveur : il y a un type qui porte trois sabres sur lui en salle...

trois sabres ? l'information tilta au cerveau du blond se souvenant de ce bouquin qu'il avait lu il y a trois ans...Zoro Roronoa, celui qu'il a aimer, celui qu'il a peint...était un sabreur hors pair qui utilisait trois sabres en combat... Le blond lâcha la poêle qu'il tenait et se précipita à sa table.

Lorsqu'il arriva, le sabreur était de dos et mangeait son entrée...il portait un simple maillot blanc et un pantalon noir...ses trois sabres étaient soutenus par son haramaki et ses cheveux étaient verts...

Les clients curieux le regardaient et passaient de Sanji au sabreur...puis l'homme se retourna et ses yeux s'ouvrirent...

Sanji : qu'est-ce-que...Zoro ?

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement et se figea à sa vue. Il lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

Zoro : oui...tu...tu te rappelle de moi ?

Le sabreur s'était levé, son regard était perdu...

Sanji : je...oui...enfin on m'a aidé...mais je croyais que tu ne pouvais plus t'approcher de moi ?

Zoro : oui mais j'ai énormément travailler et je suis suffisamment fort pour être prêt de toi sans te tuer... l'ennui...c'est que si tu me touches...je risque de reprendre ma forme...

Sanji : je...

Sanji se mis à pleurer devant les clients abasourdis...certains souriaient trouvant cette situation adorable. Sanji s'approcha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

Sanji : j'y crois pas...c'est impossible...

Zoro : oh puis merde...

Le sabreur s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras bloquant la tête de Sanji dans sa nuque, la main crispée dans ses cheveux blonds, l'autre main dans son dos. Sanji le serra contre lui comme si il avait peur de le reperdre... ses doigts serraient fort le tee-shirt de Zoro et il se laissa aller contre son oreille. Il pleura tout en le remerciant d'être revenu. La scène du départ de Sanji et de sa mort souleva le cœur de Zoro qui raffermit sa prise dessus ne voulant plus le quitter.

Un flash blanc engloba la salle effrayant les clients qui ne quittèrent pas cette jolie scène... lorsque la lumière disparue, Zoro étaient encore contre Sanji mais quelque chose battait derrière lui...ses oreilles et sa queue étaient de retour...il soupira et embrassa le front du blond.

Zoro : pfff j'ai retrouvé ma forme...ça m 'emmerde...

Sanji : j'ai toujours aimé tes oreilles...

Il se mis sur la pointe des pieds et caressa ses oreilles...

Les clients continuèrent de manger l'air de rien.

Sanji : mais...ils ne réagissent pas ?

Zoro : j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils ne voient rien...un ptit sort quoi.

Les deux rièrent et Sanji alla en cuisine finir son travail. Le sabreur lui fit comprendre qu'il reviendrait le voir mais que pour le moment il devait chercher quelque chose ici avant de le revoir.

La nuit arrivait et Sanji ferma le restaurant. Il marcha jusque chez lui fatigué et heureux et lorsqu'il arriva à sa porte, il y trouva une rose sur le tapis... une rose bleue...il la ramassa et sourit. Il entra chez lui et mis la rose dans un vase et se prépara à se coucher. Il se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir et sourit. Son visage était redevenu serein et il se coucha dans ses draps tout en éteignant la lumière.

Il se retourna et enlaça le corps prêt de lui, caressant les douces oreilles qui lui appartiendrait bientôt...

Nya ^^ fin du chapitre rendez-vous au prochain...j'espère que celui ci ne sera pas trop merdique:3

gros kissssssuuuu


End file.
